Line of Duty
by sez101
Summary: What if Jolinar had managed to escape, how would that effect Sam and the Ashrak would he escape? Would the Tokra let Sam go? this is my version of what would happen an AU fic
1. Chapter 1

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

_I own nothing Stargate is not mine, nor will probably never be mine._

_What would have happened if Jolinar had escaped in line of duty?_

Jolinar POV

As I leave the hospital I reviewing my threats to the young girl, I believe they were sufficiently bad that she will not tell anyone until after we have departed. In fact they were the worst things that I could think of that I threatened. Even as I left I could hear her locking the door to the office. My host protests angrily, she really cares for the girl. I regret I had to threaten her in such a Gould like way but I cannot allow myself to be captured. The threats I used were harsh I thought about using softer ones but decided against it, still the thought that its not just Samantha who is a Gould should certainly scare her into quiet until she works out who is and isn't a Gould. I hated to do it but my information on the system lords is too valuable and on a more personal level I can never go back to Netu again. I do this for both myself and my host, Samantha.

I have tried to explain to Samantha that I am not a Gould but a Tokra that we only take hosts willingly but the fact I didn't ask her permission means my story isn't convincing. The fact is I thought she knew I was there and that's why she kissed me. I mistook her trying to save my host as giving me permission, it was a foolish mistake and now we are both paying the price.

I now know what the Gould feel when taking the host, the feelings of fear, anger, and hopelessness but with the resolve to fight at least that is what Samantha felt. I had to raid her memories something I am not use to as normally they are given freely but in this case Samantha wasn't willing and I needed to know how she acted to pretend to be her. I have raped both her mind and her body and I could feel genuine hate from her. For a moment I wish that I could show her my memories so she would know that I am not a threat but when I leave her this would just make her a target for the Gould. No it is better she knows nothing this way she is protected.

I arrive at base marvelling at the motor cars the Tauri own. I wish the Tokra could develop something similar it would certainly ease patrolling the sand dunes it might even make such a tedious duty fun. I make to a note to bring it up with the council. I signed the boards looking at the time measuring device, Samantha called it a watch. I hadn't got long to go before I could gate to another planet over power her team and escape to where I knew the Tokra should be. The Ashrak wouldn't be able to follow me there I hoped.

Walking into the Gate room fully prepared in the Tauri battle gear I looked at the control room wondering where the hell Samantha's team were. At the same moment thought that the big doors opened and in they walked. I nodded to them before turning to look at the Chap'pai this was it, I was escaping and they weren't going to stop me.

I entered the Chap'pai first, arriving on the other side first giving me a few vital seconds the area was secure so took out my zat. The Jaffa was next out so I waited until he was clear of the gate before zatting him he went down hard. I felt my host's distress but ignored it. This was no time to gain her trust we had to escape.

Then I got the human with the eye pieces, Daniel I believe he was called. The Colonel saw this as he stepped out and automatically shot in our direction. The pain as it hit my shoulder caused my eyes to flash as I zatted him. He fell to the floor a look of horror on his face. I knew they would search for me as the Askrak had but I knew they would never find me.

Not wasting any time I dialled a world that was not Tokra in case they saw the address. I stepped through lingering on this world long enough to put Samantha into a healing sleep thus making it easier to heal, I couldn't fight to keep control and heal but if she was sleeping then I wouldn't have to fight. Then I dialled my home base before stepping through.

I had done it. I was free.


	2. Chapter 2

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Jolinar POV

As usual their was nothing to indicate a Tokra base just yellow sand as far as the eye could see I walked in the direction I remembered the rings to be my shoulder wound only holding me back slightly. Sensing Gould hidden I paused, remembering the password. It had been so long since I had had to use it yet it was still clear in my mind.

"Lod Dak Kree" I announced the sand moved and Tokra guards came out all with zats. I recognised them but they didn't recognise me not in my new host. I went to the oldest and most senior one there.

"Hello Selmak, Seroushe it is me Jolinar of Malksur" I said, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Jolinar we feared you dead" one of the young one Matmex said joyfully, I nodded feeling jubilation myself I was home, finally after months I was home. I couldn't wait to see Martouf and Lantash again after so long. My heart fluttered at the thought.

"She soon will be if we don't get her to the healing chambers" Selmak reminded me, gently taking my arm. I looked down having forgotten I'd been shot one of the first things I had done was numb the nerves to stop the pain. Selmak escorted me to the rings acting like the mother figure we all thought off her as.

"It sounds like you have had quite the journey" she told me, I nodded deciding to tell her what information I could in the time I had.

"Chronus army is growing he has more men than we thought, Ra Heurer and Aphosis were killed by the Tauri. They are gone" I blurted out, they looked surprised.

"What of Roshna?" she asked an understandable question as Roshna had been a close friend.

"Dead," I explained as we arrived and were greeted by the healer Keter and Polotite who insisted I lay down so they could heal my wound. Selmak looked like she was about to leave but I grabbed her arm it was time to confess.

"Selmak this host Samantha there was a mistake she is not willing I need a new host" I informed her some desperation sneaking through. Selmak looked shocked as most Tokra would be at my actions.

"She is not willing?"

"No my host was dying she put her mouth to mine I thought she was offering herself but she was doing primitive first aid" I explained knowing it didn't totally excuse me from blame but did alleviate it slightly. Selmak nodded

"I will inform the council we will begin searching immediately" Selmak promised, Jolinar relaxed slightly. The healer came back with the healing device activating it and began healing our wound.

"I want to be taken out placed in stasis until a new host is found" I insisted, Samantha had suffered enough even if I spent ages in stasis it would be worth it I know Martouf would visit me and I had faith they would find me a willing host and if Martouf was in control it would be very soon. Selmak looked less than happy at this prospect

"Jolinar it could take ages to find someone willing to become a host" Selmak informed me telling me nothing I didn't already know.

"Selmak I am in an unwilling host every moment she is awake she fights me, I feel so dirty so ashamed barely able to call myself Tokra" I told her spitting out the words in disgust at myself, some time alone in a tank might be good to reflect on my actions.

Selmak left. I don't think she was able to comprehend my actions as many Tokra wouldn't. She returned with Garshaw/Yosef and Lantash/Martouf in tow. Garshaw/Yosef had a Gould container in her hands.

"Jolinar we are prepared to grant you request, after a full debriefing" Garshaw told me. I nodded happy I would be able to leave Samantha to her own life to fight the Gould.

"I was in Chronus court where we were just finishing when he discovered our identity we managed to escape going through the gate, dodging through gates I realised there was an Ashrak after me. I stole a glider from a minor Gould, we crashed on a planet after being shot down, Roshna was dying I persuaded a local man to take me; I promised him I would stay low and I did. Then Chronus attacked I thought I had lost him I really did. My host was hit by glider fire, we were dying. Samantha she put her mouth to mine I thought she was offering herself to me but she was in fact trying to save my host. She has been fighting me ever since I have to leave I have to give

Samantha her body back." I pleaded, Garshaw nodded.

"What did you find out about Chronus?" she asked staying on target

"He has 70 mother ships controlling over 200 planets; there are over 10,000 Jaffa and 130 minor Gould" I told them aware those figures were well over what we had estimated; it meant we needed more resources focused on him and quickly.

"Currently he is planning to fight Ba'al for control of the Secres region." I informed them of the good news as both Gould were fairly evenly matched it should keep them both occupied for many years. However the winner would be a severe threat on the rest of the galaxy. They nodded, Garshaw opened the container

"We will ensure a host is swiftly found" she promised me, I nodded saying goodbye to Samantha who was still in a healing sleep I knew that I had taken something and was determined she should know who the Tokra were and what we stood for so I left my memory imprint. This would get me in grave trouble with the council but that had never deterred me before. Samantha needed to know about us an alliance needed to be formed of that I was positive.

Ensuring everything else was as I had left it except some Naquida and a protein marker which were side effects of being blended. I detached my feelers carefully creating an opening at the back on the neck. When leaving the host for good the mouth was preferred but when leaving the host alive the neck meant the airway wasn't compromised. On 3 I jumped knowing the Tokra would catch me, Martouf/Lantash wouldn't let me fall.

I was right and I was placed alone in the chamber for a moment I felt totally alone until I heard through the glass the soft tones of my lover Martouf/Lantash talking to me. Retelling stories of old that I knew but found comforting, reassuring me everything was going to be ok and I felt herself relaxing. I wasn't going to be alone.

_Thanks for reading more chapters to come_


	3. Chapter 3

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

_Thank you to all the kind reviewers so far, I'm updating as fast as I can :D_

_Time for Sam to have her say_

Sam POV

Something disturbed me from my sleep, a tingling feeling. Somehow I knew there were Gould near by and a lot of them. Opening my eyes I saw them 3 of them standing there blocking my exit. My neck was sore and my whole body hurt but I knew I couldn't let my guard down. I didn't know if the Gould was still in me but by my sore neck I hoped it had left me.

"What do you want?" I asked fiercely willing to defend myself and earth if I needed to. The old one stepped closer I got ready to fight even if I did feel really tired I would fight until I could no longer fight anymore. The Gould had threatened Cassie, hurt my family and friends and stolen part of my life, they would pay.

"We will not harm you" she said calmly. I didn't believe her I knew they were Gould all of them therefore I couldn't trust them at all. I remembered Kowalski how he had fooled us all I wouldn't let that happen to me.

"You are Gould's all of you" I said trying to hide the fear in my voice it freaked me out that I could tell they were Gould, what was happening to me? What had the Gould done? I remembered Cassie and the bomb maybe that was why I felt so bad, maybe it was in my neck which might be why it hurt so much.

The one with the brown hair made her eyes flash indicating her anger and she stepped closer.

"We are not Gould" she told me bringing my thoughts back in line. The elderly one took her arm pulling her back trying to calm her. I watched with interest watching them, I didn't think that the Gould allowed there hosts to get so old but this one had.

"We are Tokra" she told me "We are different to the Gould we fight the Gould" she told me I shook my head I knew about the fighting between the different factions of the Gould so this was no surprise.

"All Gould fight in their quest for power" I told them, the brown haired one stepped closer, she still seemed angry. I knew I wasn't the most traversed in the galaxy but I couldn't be fooled easily and all Gould were bad.

"And I have told you we are not Gould we are Tokra, Tokra do not take hosts by force" she insisted sounding angry and defensive. I laughed out loud at that one, I hadn't volunteered as a host I knew they were trying to trick me into co-operating. I could feel my body tiring but knew I had to fight to stay awake.

"I didn't volunteer I was forced to be a host against my will" I told them. They didn't look surprised strangely they looked slightly sad. I knew I was losing my battle with sleep slumping to one side. I could only hope I was still me when I woke.

_Short I know,_

_Selmak coming up _


	4. Chapter 4

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Selmak POV

I watched the human slump having lost her battle to stay awake. This was different to what we were normally faced with, normally the host was happy to be free of their Gould. Normally the human was aware of the Tokra through the ranting of their Gould but in this case the Tokra were at fault they had taken a host by force so it was wonder she didn't trust us. Still the information Jolinar had delivered to us was vital but was it worth taking a host by force neither of us were sure. While I was horrified at taking a host without permission she understood the vital nature of the information. Seroushe understood the importance but as a host couldn't even fathom how important this information was. All we could both agree on was that this Samantha would pay the price.

"She is sleeping" the healer Youter/Kepted said.

"Can you heal her?" Seroushe asked, they nodded

"We can however I believe leaving it open will not only aid in the human believing that she is free but will help convince those from where she came that she is unblended." Youter explained. They all nodded but Garshaw came forwards:

"She can't go home" She informed them authoritatively, they all looked at her in surprise. Garshaw jumped to defend her decision I knew she was feeling pressure but couldn't fathom why we couldn't let it go after all.

"We have no idea if she saw the co-ordinates and how much of an imprint Jolinar made on her mind. You know how valuable her knowledge is, how extensively it covers the Tokra how the Gould could exploit that knowledge to their own gain." Everyone went quiet realising the truth in her words I knew she was right deep inside me if Samantha did know the secrets of the Tokra we wouldn't be able to let her go unlike when we captured a Gould we merely extracted the information and released into a small community with Tokra links.

As if hearing us she began muttering in her sleep, instantly recognising it as Gould I looked up translating for Seroushe who still didn't speak fluent Gould. _Please stop, please stop Sokar you will burn in the fires of hell for this_. I told her both of us feeling depressed, this wasn't one of her memories it was one of Jolinar's on her more recent missions if Samantha was remembering it then that didn't bode well for them letting her go. Jolinar what have you done I thought? She then screamed almost inhumanly, I felt Seroushe wince as we watched Samantha caught up in memories not having the benefit of a symbiote to bury it like Roshna had the full effects the mission had on them was becoming apparent in Samantha making me feel guilty we hadn't done more afterwards to help them.

Samantha woke bolt upright, I acted instantly going over to comfort me she accepted me as I reassured her it was ok only hoping I wasn't lying to much. As she came round more and more I began to work out what she was muttering,

"I want to go home," she was repeating and my heart went out to her knowing that was unlikely.

_Please review,_

_Thanks in advance :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Sam POV

I woke up after horrible nightmares of Jolinar's time in a place called Netu shaking. I had no idea what had happened only that what had happened to her only that I wasn't sure if it was me or not everything was so confusing I felt someone comfort me, not caring who it was just needing contact. I wanted to go home, earth where it was safe, where I was just me without the Gould, even though it had left I had all its memories.

I hurt everywhere physically aching, my neck throbbing painfully, I gently felt it realising there was a 3inch cut that while it wasn't bleeding was very deep and sore.

Eventually I could pull myself together pushing whoever was comforting me away, I think I hit them but everything seemed fuzzy like a dream.

Standing up I felt really dizzy but needed to get away from these someone tried to stop me but I pushed them away. More came to restrain me and I fought them off despite them having extra symbiote strength I was fighting for my life. I managed to defeat them running out through the tunnels I had no idea where I was going but something inside, instinct perhaps was telling me and I followed it. I arrived at a crossroads something told me just to wait there I did as rings came down sending me to the surface.

Up on the desert planet I headed in a direction I hoped would lead me to the Stargate to earth to home.

With out warning I saw a man emerge from the sands with a zat and saw the blue electricity arc over me before collapsing over me.

I woke up some time later after more dreams that weren't my own at least I wasn't being tortured however I was having an intimate relationship with a man I didn't know but loved with all my heart or was that the Gould's feelings. I was so confused and waking up and seeing the 2 guards on my door wearing zats I was realising I could never be free again that I was going to be kept here forever. Curling up on my side I felt all hope leave me as I tried desperately to differentiate between my memories and the Goulds.

Sometime later the elderly Gould came in; she was sporting a large bruise under her eye. I had a sneaky feeling I had caused it still that was good anything I could do to hurt them was a good thing.

She sat calmly opposite me waiting for something. I ignored her still trying to assemble my memories, there was so much hundreds of years and that was just Jolinar I could remember hosts and their lives even more about the Tokra realising that they were hunted enemies of the Gould. Opening my eyes again she was still sitting their patiently I knew who it was, Jolinar's memories prompting me. I even knew her name now Jolinar of Malksur and that was Seroushe host to Selmak one of the oldest and wisest of the Torka, the resistance. As if sensing my new information Seroushe spoke

"Samantha how are you feeling?" she asked. She smiled and had the look of a lovely old lady one of those ones you would tell anything who had experience of everything. I recognised her, I didn't know how but the name came to me.

"Seroushe" I said trying out the name, I still felt surprisingly weak and sad, my muscles seemed sluggish to respond to even the simple task of talking. I guessed that after the exertion of trying to escape had worn me out.

"Yes" the woman said sounding surprised,

"And Selmak" I continued the head dipped downwards and the eyes flashed.

"I am here too Samantha" she told me, I nodded

"Its Sam, Samantha is when I am in trouble" I explained I had a feeling these 2 had been like a mother to Jolinar. They nodded.

"You still haven't answered my question Sam how are you feeling" Seroushe said, she was sharp and wasn't going to let it drop, she reminded me of Janet slightly in her determination to get answers.

"Weird, I ache everywhere especially the back of my neck. My head feels fuzzy and I don't know who I am," I admitted and I didn't know who I was Samantha Carter was merging with Jolinar of Malksur and all her past hosts. I wondered if I would ever have a feeling again and know it was only mine. She sat looking at me sadly

"It is unusual for the host to survive the un-blending however most prefer us to try so they no longer have to live with the suffering, the Gould never chooses to leave there knowledge in the host. I can't understand why Jolinar did" Selmak admitted, I was quiet for a moment going through the memories that I had inherited something was nagging at me, something big

"She wanted me to understand, she said my people we are important cus we are the Tauri" I said wondering why that was important. Then it came to me

"There was a prophecy" I said I just couldn't remember what it was, it was there somewhere.

"That the first world would lead the way to overthrowing the Gould" Selmak provided for me, I nodded

"We are the first world, humans evolved on our planet, Ra came to us, we only recently re-opened our stargate after the rebellion thousands of years ago" I told them sounding more and more like Daniel each day.

"You are from the first world" Selmak said, Seroushe took over

"That is indeed important, we need to talk to the council, and you must stay here" She ordered, I decided to get it out in the open.

"Am I a prisoner?" I asked, she looked guilty,

"You are our guest" she informed me, I noticed the 2 armed men in bage outfits and short skirts making it hard to take them seriously if it wasn't for the zats.

"So I can leave" I clarified, she shook her head

"I am afraid not" she informed me, confirming what knew. I was a prisoner here and I would remain so indefinitely

"I am sorry the memories Jolinar left in you are too important to the Tokra" she said and I could tell she was genuinely saddened.

"I wish this had never happened" I admitted, she nodded

"When a blending is mutual it can bring a lot of benefits, I enjoy long life, almost perfect health and constant company and Selmak is amazing company" Seroushe said enthusiastically. I nodded I guessed having another being inside you could be fun and useful but not for me not after Jolinar. Seroushe sensing my distaste looked back out at the tunnel, I knew she wanted to go somewhere I waved my arm in that direction

"Go" I ordered she left reluctantly. I sat there in the cave wondering if I would ever be back home again or if I would spend the rest of my life stuck here.


	6. Chapter 6

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Selmak POV

I left the room thanking Seroushe for her kind words, she laughed telling me she had said nothing that wasn't true. As we walked to the council chambers I could only hope this new information about Samantha being from the first world would be enough to let her go. Maybe her knowledge of the Tokra would be the thing that aided them in this quest.

Arriving at the high council chambers a meeting was already in progress as what to do with Sam, I sat down quietly. It was clear from their faces the decision had been made I could only hope the prophecy would throw a spanner in the works. I stood up

"Samantha wishes to go home, she has the memories of Jolinar that is true but if we keep her here after one of us has taken her host by force does that not make us more like the Gould?" I questioned, they all remained silent I was questioning our roots, our basic beliefs and asking them if we were turning into the thing we hated the most. Garshaw stood up furious with me, but it was worth it if Samantha got to go home. Our friendship had been since the beginning this wouldn't be our first disagreement or our last.

"She will be allowed to wonder freely around this base but will not be allowed access to the gate or any ships" Garshaw told me, I shook my head that wasn't freedom not for someone like Samantha, she reminded me of my host, endlessly seeking mew mysteries new adventures. Seroushe smiled at me like you are any better she accused, I smiled she knew me too well.

"Sorry Selmak" Eilatan apologised, I could see Garshaw was winning so I played my trump card

"Then what about the prophecy?" I said letting them do the work,

"Which prophecy is that?" Eilatan said quickly exchanging glances. The Tokra unlike most primitive race knew not to dismiss prophecies so easily depending on the source. The one referring to Samantha's people was 1 of 10, the other 9 had come true.

"Samantha is from the first world, the one that humans evolved on, the one from where all our hosts originated." There was a silence

"How can we be sure she speaks the truth?" Garshaw asked suspiciously

"Because she knew about Ra, she informs me they only just recently opened the gate and on her clothing there is a patch here" I touched my arm "It is the sign of the first world" it was the ultimate trump card and I knew I had won but to seal the deal I continued

"And I am sure you will agree that the knowledge of the Tokra will only help the Tauri in gaining victory" I told them confidently aware if the Tokra had a weakness it was similar to that of the Gould in the fact sometimes our arrogance was our downfall. Everyone looking thoughtful

"If this is true it changes things" Eilatan said, everyone nodded even Garshaw looked thoughtful.

"But how can we know she won't reveal the secrets of the Tokra" Garshaw asked

"Talk to her, I believe she would rather die than reveal our secrets, we take a risk every time we send an operative out. The methods that would be used to extract information from Samantha could be used successfully on any of them." I said, this was it if this didn't persuade them there was nothing I could do.

They all looked very thoughtful, Garshaw stood

"Perhaps we should have a break to think about this" She stood up coming over to me,

"I will speak to this Samantha to judge her honesty for myself" Garshaw announced. I lead the way to where Samantha was then waited outside. Garshaw went in and thanks to the design of the tunnels I could hear every word exchanged.

"Samantha, how are you feeling?" Garshaw asked. There was a pause, before Sam responded

"I want to go home" I heard Sam say, my heart went out to her.

"We are meeting at the moment to decide your fate" Garshaw informed her sounding very arrogant even to me. Sam obviously thought so too

"So do I not get a say?" she asked, sounding annoyed as anyone would be about not getting a say in their fate.

"That is why I am here, Selmak believes you can be trusted with the secrets of the Tokra, I am not convinced." Garshaw admitted.

"I just want to go home" Sam said, "I won't reveal the Tokra secrets; I just want to be with my friends, my family. If you were truly not Gould and compassionate as I remember then you'll let me go" I had to admit her case was interesting. A Tokra had broken one of the most scared laws and it seemed the victim would be paying the price.

"We still cannot let you go" Garshaw said, I winced, Sam was not going to like that.

"If you keep me here I will do whatever I need to escape, if you let me go I will keep your secrets, if I escape I keep no such promises" Sam threatened. Silence followed I knew Garshaw would be thinking carefully about it, I was afraid Samantha might have pushed her too far and Garshaw would order her death. To my surprise I heard Garshaw begin to laugh.

"Will you defend the secrets of the Tokra with the same passion as you argue for your freedom?" She asked, I could tell our young friend had won.

"Yes, if these memories are correct then I know that the Tokra are freedom, we have the same goal the end of the Gould. I will never betray these memories" She vowed, I could tell she meant it.

"Very well, you may join us for a meal then leave tomorrow" Garshaw said. I stepped into the room revealing my presence I gave Garshaw a look of approval.

"May I join you both?" I asked liking the young girl's passion. If there was one thing I had learnt from this is that the Tauri's innocence and passion would certainly shake up the universe.

Garshaw shrugged leaving the decision to Samantha, Samantha's face lit up in happiness.

"We would be glad for you to join us" Sam said. I smiled and nodded as we walked to the food hall. As we entered I noticed Samantha slow as she recognised faces but didn't know them. I placed a hand on her shoulder both to reassure her and to propel her forwards. Sam went I suspected she was more in shock her mind racing through the memories of who everyone was, most new host got it but the symbiotes guided them through without a symbiote it would be very confusing.

She stood numbly at the food line so Garshaw and I grabbed some on her behalf then ushered her out back to her quarters she then passed out on us. Worriedly I lifted her aware of my hosts weakening body carrying her the short distance. There she seemed to recover more, both Garshaw and I knew what this meant she would need to stay longer to process these memories for her sake more than ours.

_Hope for Sam will they let her go??_


	7. Chapter 7

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Sam POV

Entering their mess I was assaulted with memories, every face gave a different story, or mission either success or failure, some of them I had even been tortured with. As they faded I looked round finding myself lying down in the medical room.

I had no idea how I even got there only that both Garshaw and Seroushe were there with me. Looking very worried they sat me up.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" Seroushe asked. I looked at her the room spinning slightly. I remembered more about her. How Selmak had mentored a young Jolinar and Lantash How she was instrumental in their budding relationship by gently pushing them both to realise their feelings and their others.

"You mentored Jolinar pushed her to date Lantash" I told them, Seroushe nodded

"What happened?" she asked, I thought about it I didn't want to say anything that would jeopardise my chances of getting back to earth but I knew I had to say something.

"The memories they all caught up with me at once so many people it was a little overwhelming but I'm ok now" I explained hoping they would believe me. They exchanged a significant look and my heart fell I knew it was bad news.

"I am sorry Samantha we cannot let you go tomorrow?" Garshaw told me. I looked at her and Seroushe wondering why? What was so wrong with having a few memories recognising a few familiar faces?

"Why?" I chocked out, upset I wouldn't see my friends again. They had given me hope only for it to be dashed, cruelly maybe they were Gould. No my memories told me otherwise they weren't the Gould I was sure of that. Thus making my question more valid why?

"I belief it unfair to leave you alone with all these memories a lot will be distressing. Here you can explore them and ask questions on earth you would have no such luxury." Garshaw explained, I softened, knowing they had my best interests at heart. I did want to know about them especially with what happened at lunch but I wanted to see my friends too and that urge was over powering.

"No I want to leave tomorrow" I decided planning on going to the land of light an accessing the SGC from there. Again they looked to each other Selmak nodding.

"We will not stop you." She told me, I nodded gratefully, that was one thing I didn't have to worry about.

"But for the time you remain with us it is our duty to help you with your memories" Selmak said. I nodded that seemed fair to me. Garshaw stood up

"I have other matters I need to attend to, Selmak if you answer the questions first I will send Martouf in next" She told us. I nodded nervously remembering the feelings of desire Jolinar held for Lantash, it was going to be weird to say the least.

"So Samantha what can you remember?" Selmak asked me. I closed my eyes letting the memories flow.

_The first one came into my mind, the air was thick with the stench of death and burning, both bodies and houses. Jaffa marched round me and the few survivors. I was taken into the huge Gould mother ship where we were forced into cells. The jaffa came over to me leering looks on their faces, I knew they were going to rape me. My father saw it too deciding to take on the jaffa to preserve my honour. Within seconds he was dead I prepared myself for the worst, when out of the blue a finely clad man walked in._

"_Jaffa, leave us I wish to talk to the prisoners, you may return later to claim this one" he said. The jaffa left reluctantly as soon as they were gone his demeanour changed._

"_Come on we need to get out of here." He eyes flashed, I stood back in fear as did my people._

"_You are Gould!" I stated, he shook his head_

"_I am not but we have little time to discuss this, it is with me or them" he informed me. Looking at my dead father and remembering the leering Jaffa I went to him my people trusting me and following. He lead us through the ship and back onto my planet through the eye of the Gods, before he introduced himself_

"_I am Lantash, my host is Martouf" he said, I nodded noticing how tall and handsome he was, his lovely smile and dancing blue eyes._

"_I am Roshna nice to meet you" _

_I woke with Selmak still there stroking her hair. I felt strangely groggy and weak_

"_How are you feeling my dear you seemed to go into some kind of trance" Selmak asked me. I shook my head to clear the lingering memories_

"_I was Roshna, my village burned down, Lantash and Martuof rescued us" I explained trying to tell myself it hadn't actually been me. Selmak nodded_

"_Jolinar had just lost her host which is why Lantash had been recalled, on seeing him in such distress Roshna volunteered and they never looked back" Selmak explained. I nodded still shaken by the images, Roshna choosing to be a host to get revenge for her people, I guess now I could see why people did become Tokra. My mind flashed back again, _

_A woman lay on the bed coughing horrendously. Flem and gunk came out. A beautiful young woman I knew as Anise came over._

"_She doesn't have much time Jolinar and neither does you host, if you are going to save her now is the time" she warned. My head nodded_

"_I will speak to her" I said leaning over the table. _

"_Do you know what this entails; I might not be able to heal you and once I do I will not be able to leave for some time. I also undertake dangerous mission some I will negotiate other I will not be able to" I warned, still my future host nodded_

"_I want to fight the Gould and I rather think I will like you" she coughed. I felt myself leaning forwards kissing her then saying a last goodbye I rush forwards._

I wake up again but this time Selmak isn't there instead she is standing by the door, I realise I missed her presence and the reassurance it now brings; I haven't felt like that since mum died. She looked over bringing the other woman over.

"Samantha this is our healer, I have brought her here to try and determine why you are in trance so often." Selmak explained

"Hello Samantha I am Keter and Polotite" she greeted me.

"Hey" I replied wondering what to say, I recognised her, my mind flashed back.

It was Jolinar in me trying to insist she had a new host, the council hadn't wanted it, Selmak had fought for me. I came back. They were both watching me.

"Thank you" I said to Selmak, she looked confused so I explained. "For arguing my case for getting her out of me" I said still very resentful of Jolinar for taking me. I flashed back.

_I remembered being chased from planet to planet by a hunter trying to kill me, the Ashrak. Each time it found me getting more and more desperate to escape. I was lying down I could feel my host dying, I was going too fading into the darkness. The Asrak would win, my body would be taken to Chronus and revived. Sokar's tortured flashed into my mind and I screamed in pain at the memories. Then suddenly a mouth on mine, hope I pushed releasing my host and entering my new one. She retched trying to spit me out but I had attached to her brainstem and took control making the eyes flash. I could feel her panic and hatred as she tried to fight me. I ignored it running for the gate using my host's supple muscles. We threw ourselves though the gate and I realised what I've done, I have taken a host by force I am no better than the Gould._

I woke to realise several Tokra were now in my room, some holding me down.

"Get off me" I cried loudly, they did slowly. Selmak approached.

"You were screaming and hitting out" she explained. I sat up rubbing my head feeling even more shaken up than before.

"Sorry, I was recalling Jolinar taking me as host" I told them. They all looked shocked, Selmak explained.

"Even with a willing host that is traumatic, we don't share that with them ever" I nodded I wished I had never seen it. Recalling it myself was bad enough yet seeing it from Jolinar was hell. I knew she didn't mean to take me as a host I could see that but the fact is she did take me. I still feel violated mentally raped something which won't leave me.

"I'm okay" I insisted. I would get home and forget the Tokra. She looked doubting so I insisted

"Really I just want to get home" I insisted again. They all nodded,

"Sleep now" Selmak ordered, I nodded and they left, surprisingly I went to sleep nightmares quickly filling my dreams.

_A long chapter, please review, I want to know what people think it helps me improve. At least that is what I hope I am doing._


	8. Chapter 8

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Selmak POV

All day we have been seeing Samantha through her memories she wants to leave us but with her mind wandering so much she would be easy pickings for a memory device, as well as the ethical concerns. We did this to her we can't just leave her like this. I leave the room letting her sleep while Polotite sits in the corner; I know she will contact me if anything happens the small healer can intimidate anyone.

I need to talk to Martouf and Lantash, they need to talk to Samantha help to clear up the memories. We both know where to find him we walk to the room where Jolinar is being held.

"How is she?" I asked, Martouf looked up,

"Well I believe, how is Samantha?" Martouf asked I could tell he wanted the glossy answer but there was no glossy answer to give.

"She is struggling, Jolinar's memories are horrific and lengthy, she is flashing back, suffering nightmares, and we are worried she won't be able to cope" I admitted trying to convey how grave it was looking. Martouf nodded looking at Jolinar swimming around

"I will be back soon my dear" he promised placing his hand on the glass. The symbiote swam to his hand. He walked away, to go and talk to Samantha I could only hope he got through and helped her deal with the memories. I looked at Jolinar in her tank.

"I hope you know what you have done?" I told her. She merely kept swimming ignoring me. Feeling unusually tired we retreated to our quarters, this was happening more and more, I knew Seroushe didn't have much time left everyday it took more and more to maintain functions.

_I know my friend but it has been a wonderful ride_

_I know and I will miss you_ I told her truthfully. Soon I would have to tell the council and the search for a new host would begin but I wanted Jolinar to get hers first.

After our sleep we went to the food hall getting enough for both myself and Samantha I walked back to her room. She was thrashing and fighting, Martouf was sitting next to her holding her hand I entered and he looked up.

"How is she?" I asked. He smiled sadly

"She is lucid only occasionally, we spoke about some of her memories most are less than pleasant and some are too pleasant" he said blushing. I smiled aware that Samantha would have intimate memories of Jolinar's time with Martouf.

"I will go and rest now, be well Selmak" he said getting up. I nodded sitting by Samantha's side. She woke in a sweat her eyes panicking.

"Easy Samantha, you are back now. What did you remember?" I asked patiently, she looked round again fear in her eyes, she uttered one word that I could tell scared her more than it should.

"Binar" she said rubbing her head, I could tell whatever she had remember had traumatised her I knew it was from Jolinar's recent time on Netu, she still refused to speak about. I had argued against sending her back out to Chronus's court so soon after that ordeal but the council hadn't listened. I hated being right in times like this.

From nowhere I felt the zats blast, we fell my last sight was Samantha suffering the same fate.

I woke up some time later the concerned faces of Garshaw and Polotite looking down on me, I sat up shaking off the effects, Seroushe was still sleeping I let her she needed the rest in her old age.

"Samantha?" I asked, they shook their heads,

"Nowhere to be found and we have searched everywhere. What happened?" Garshaw asked

"We were zatted while talking to Samantha from the door, I didn't see who." I told them my mind whizzing, who would want Samantha over other members of the Tokra, she was still struggling with the memories which would make it easy for any Gould to extract them with the memory device. Samantha also wouldn't know the Tokra death protocol or any of the misleading answers we constantly gave.

"Why would they only take Samantha, if they knew the location of the base why not attack?" Polotite asked. I thought about it all our recent moves and now Samantha's disappearance, there was only 1 explanation,

"We have a spy on the high council" I informed them, they both looked at me shocked.

"We have moved more times in the last 5 years than in our total history, someone zatted Samantha and I, only the Tokra high council know she is having trouble adapting to the memories and a Gould with a memory device could easily access them all. No Tokra would let themselves be taken and abused like that and no Gould would know the answers Samantha holds" I told them, Garshaw looked alarmed,

"We must do a head count, quickly" she went outside rallying the guards ordering them to count every person on base, another was sent out to ensure the gate hadn't activated while another checked the ships.

We sat and waited in silence there was nothing to say. Jashron ran back alarm on his face.

"A scout ship has gone," he reported. I sighed that wasn't good Samantha was gone now it was who and more importantly where? Curtass ran in like Jashron,

"We have searched the whole base, only Cordesh remains unaccounted for. I looked at Garshaw, he must have been the spy. We jumped up both thinking the same thing, a mothership must be on its way.

"Evacuate the base immediately; we must go to a safe planet." Garshaw said. I nodded I could only think of one I had recently scouted, the results of which were being analysed but looked promising, the results hadn't been presented to the high Council yet due to Samantha and Jolinar's situation, only myself and Anise knew the address.

"We shall go to Horat" I announced. We ringed to the surface and I typed in the address. Already we were loading the scout ship people ready to transport the goods. This was becoming an all too common practice.

I stood at the gate to say goodbye to the planet I had come to like so much, it had been perfect, sand to allow our tunnels to grow without noticeably displacing the earth, away from the majority of the Chap'pai's so for the Gould would have to mount an attack and it would take ages to get to us. I realised with that we could find Samantha. With that thought I hurried through the gate.


	9. Chapter 9

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Sam POV

I woke up my hands and feet tied and my mouth gagged. I tried to recall what was my last memory, but had no idea, flipping between reality, my memories and Jolinar's had left me confused. I vaguely remembered talking to Selmak then, I thought hard, really trying to remember, a zat, we'd both been zatted.

Opening my eyes I found myself on a Gould cargo ship in the cargo hold I had no way of identifying my captor. My mind tried to stray I attempted to stop it as I recalled when Jolinar had last been on a ship like this.

_I'd been tortured by Binar and Sokar and had managed to escape by sleeping with Binar carefully leading him into a false sense of security. Doing acts that made me want to retch Binar being physically repulsive to begin with. Then the effort of carefully keeping it from Roshna putting her into a healing sleeps so she would never remember it. We were beaten abused both mentally and physically but we were alive, just and that was the main thing. We had escaped by stealing a cargo ship flying it to the nearest planet. I had never told Roshna what escaping entail and she knew enough never to ask._

I shook myself out of it. I was getting better at controlling them at least now I knew it hadn't been me which was an important step. These were Jolinar's dream not mine became my mantra.

The door opened, I knew I was about to meet my captor and if they were Gould find out the precise details of the plan through the bragging. He looked like any other Tokra wearing the brown garb.

"Samantha Carter ex-host of Jolinar and a member of the Tauri" he said bending down undoing my gag and pushing in a device into my temple. It hurt like a needle in head. From the front of the ship he brought in a screen.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smiled

"I am Cordesh, I serve the Gould system lords. You are my prisoner you will tell us all the secrets of the Tokra, we are already in the process of destroying them" he gloated.

"I will tell you nothing" I told him firmly, he grinned.

"Do you remember Jolinar when you first met me?" he asks. I tried not to remember but it flashed up, I could see it on screen I was walking down a corridor, I knew I couldn't let the Tokra secrets go so I focused on one of my memoires. I remembered our last mission the one where we had destroyed Aphosis hoping it would send a message to him I focused on the explosion as both his and Aphosis ship exploded replaying it again and again. A slap brought me out of it.

"You will show me what I want to know" he insisted hauling me up painfully by my arms. I heard something click, he laughed. I felt myself flashing to Jolinar's memories, Sokar laughing as we hung in manacles. The pain stick connected with our stomach we screamed for an age until we passed out.

Coming round I saw he had let me drop onto the floor an alarmed went off. He kicked my stomach as a parting gift before leaving to land the ship. I curled up in pain.

With a jolt the ship landed, he came in cutting my legs bonds and hauling me to my feet by my neck. I gasped for breath as the wound reopened causing immense pain to shoot everywhere. At least that is what it felt like, he laughed slapping, my face hard I fell to the floor hard unable to put my hands down I fell hard on my shoulder I felt it crack.

"You are weak human" he said, I was powerless to do anything my arms still tied painfully behind me. He hauled me up again pushing me forwards.

"Come on human, the system lords are expecting you and they are so looking forwards to the encounter" he told me. I gulped having no idea which one I would be seeing hoping it wasn't Sokar again. I was pushed out of the ship towards the gate, he punched my stomach sending me to the floor kicking me a few times to make sure I wasn't going to get up I felt something give and knew it was a rib, I was going to die soon. The pain was severe but I was determined I wasn't going to scream. I could only hope the place we were going to didn't have a sarcoughigus.

Cordesh started dialling the address for the planet when from behind the trees a zat fires taking him down. Tokra run over I counted 5 Martouf leading.

"Secure him, cover his eyes" he ordered 2 of them "Dial the new Tokra home world," he ordered another as he cut my bonds. "Samantha are you alright" he asked, I nodded gasping for breath. My ribs hurting, my head sore, my neck sending shooting pains everywhere and my shoulder was throbbing.

"I am fine" I lied use to being strong and never admitting any weakness. He and another Tokra helped me to stand. Quietly I memorised the address thinking it could come in useful.

We stepped through I noted it was different but still sandy. Selmak ran over looking me over.

"Take her to the healing chambers" she ordered, I was escorted to the rings hearing her yell at Cordesh for betraying the Tokra. We arrived down and I looked down amazed how quickly their base was built. I lay on the rocky shelf, Martouf kneeling with the healer.

"How did you find me?" I asked the healing device feeling wonderful on my ribs.

"Selmak figured that to get too the system lords by cargo ship even in hyperspace would take weeks and Cordesh had loaded no food so therefore it made sense he was going through the stargate network, we merely waited by the only one near enough in the network." He told me. I nodded as the healer turned to my arm.

"It is out of place" she said, I nodded grimacing as she turned it then pushed it in then screamed as it found its place. The healer hurriedly then used the device to heal the tissue damage.

"I am sorry" She apologised, still in the waves of pain I just nodded. She reached for my forehead deftly removing it then removing the mark. Then came to my neck she wiped it clean. She went to heal it but I stopped her

"Please leave it" I begged, it helped to remind me after Jolinar's memories invaded my sleep that I really wasn't Gould. She nodded I could tell she hadn't understood why but she was respecting my request that was what mattered to me.

"Is there anything else?" She asked, I shook my head amazed at such technology. Everything was fine. She nodded giving me the device.

"You too should be able to use the device" she told me. I put it on my hand as a young woman came in with a bleeding hand. Martouf smiled

"Samantha Carter, meet Amastue, she was injured cooking in the food hall" he told me, I smiled at she smiled back politely.

"Concentrate on the wound feel blue light going from yourself into the wound" she explained, I pointed the device at it imagining my peace as a blue light going into a light the device channelling that into her hand. Amazed I watched the skin heal I knew this ability may come in useful at the SGC so long as the NID didn't find out.

Selmak came in with Garshaw. I took off the device to give it back but Keter/Polotite shook their head.

"We have others you keep it and practice" she told me. Touched I nodded this was one of the nicest things the Tokra had done.

"Thank you I hope to see you again soon" I said I was genuinely going to miss her quiet but strong presence.

"Samantha we believe it is time for you to go. The system lords will be hunting us and the memories have got better." Garshaw said. I nodded feeling sad to leave these amazing people. I got up we all walked to the rings going to the gate, I entered in the code for the land of light. I hugged Garshaw and Yosef first,

"Take care of yourself Samantha" she said, I nodded

"Thank you, be well" I said. Next in line was Selmak and Seroushe we hugged,

"Thank you for everything Selmak and you Seroushe" I said genuinely going to miss them she was like the grandma I had never had and I really cared for her.

"You are like the Granddaughter I once had" Seroushe said tears sparkling in her old eyes. I nodded finding myself crying too. She reached into a pocket on the Tokra robes bringing out a beautiful blue that was the colour of the sky on a sunny day. It was a crystal and the nicest thing I had ever seen.

"I wish you to take this" she told me. I shook my head, I couldn't accept that it was too much.

"Please I wish you to have it, I am getting old Samantha we don't have long left, it will be unlikely I will find a new host so quickly not with Jolinar also needing one, we wish for you to take this we have nobody else to give it to." She informed me, I nodded saddened that she may not survive wondering if there was anything I could do to help.

"Now go child do not worry about us" Selmak said I nodded stepping through the wormhole to the land of light.

_Please review_


	10. Chapter 10

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

_Thanks to Eternal Density for reviewing, for everyone else and I know others are reading thanks for coming this far, there is still a long way to go. We go the SGC now to see what has happened since we have left._

Jack POV

I woke up lying on the grassy floor, automatically I looked round to see my team, Teal'c was just waking as was Daniel and oh God Sam. I had shot her, she was Gould and now she was gone.

"Did anyone see where she went?" I asked hopefully, they both shook their heads. I sighed it was a long shot even if they had seen the address I knew she would have moved on quickly. With Carter gone the mission was useless

"You both ok?" I checked they nodded. I looked round

"Lets get back I want to know how we missed this and if we let any more Gould on earth." I said angry that we'd let this happen, that Carter was gone.

Daniel dialled the gate and we went through, Hammond stood at the bottom as we disarmed.

"What happened? Where is Major Carter?" he asked, I looked round at the Airmen deciding not to tell him in front of them after all when we got Carter back it would make things a lot more difficult.

"Can we talk in your office Sir and get Doctor Frasier up please." I asked I wanted to know how it had been missed. Hammond nodded leading the way I followed knowing Daniel and Teal'c would be right behind me.

We crowded into Hammond's office Janet just behind

"Where is Sam?" she asked looking at them. I sighed rubbing my head wondering where it all went so wrong.

"She isn't just Carter anymore, she is a Gould. She zatted us and left, I think I shot her shoulder" I told them. Janet looked shocked

"I did her examination myself, there were no visible signs." Janet said I could literally see her thinking. ". Something clicked with the scar as I remembered the last mission

"Oh God she was giving some guy on the planet mouth to mouth" I told them, it made sense. But Janet was still thinking of the consquences.

"If we have no viable way to detect a Gould we are going to have to give every member of personnel who goes through the gate either an ultrasound or an MRI." She said shock in her voice

"Let's just make sure we haven't let any more through this time, I want you to screen security personal first doctor." Hammond ordered, I nodded agreeing totally, when a horrible thought hit me,

"Carter was alone on base Sir permission to take Teal'c and a team" I asked, he nodded as Janet went ashen.

"Oh God Cassie" she said and I remembered Sam had seen Cassie before going through the gate. She stood up, Hammond looked at me

"Carter visited Cassie before she went through the gate" I explained

"Go, take Daniel" I ordered, she nodded running out Daniel close behind. Hammond looked at me

"Colonel we will shut down the gate, get extra security in both here and the academy" he ordered I nodded as he phoned the infirmary to prepare for a mass Gould screening. The plans had been made ready a long time ago but now we were putting it into place.

"Understood Sir" I said. We both walked to the infirmary having the ultrasound done on us then watching as the medical staff was cleared, next was the security with Teal'c being the sole one guarding the gate, as soon as they were cleared we did the SG teams who then fell in guarding the gate and helping to do the security sweep with Teal'c while the rest of the personal were cleared.

After the whole SGC had been done Teal'c a team of doctors with their ultrasound machines, Sg3 and 5 backing me up. I drove at breakneck speeds this was no laughing matter we could have a Gould infiltration.

We entered the hospital going to the wing where the Nayisians had been homed.

"Jones, Batter guard this door nobody gets in or out without my say so" I ordered they nodded, "Peters, Smith go round guard the other exit, zat anyone looking suspiciously" I ordered as we entered.

"Start with the medical staff" I said going and rounding them all up with Teal'c. They all seemed very annoyed but I found my gun helped with the negotiating. After they were all cleared we went onto the healthy Nasians figuring they could run. AS I was walking some back too a safe room, I overheard two doctors.

"Its amazing by all science he should be dead, I mean 80 burns" they said, I stopped in my tracks that sounded Gould

"Who, where?" I asked, they looked at me

"Room 7, he suffered extensive burns, has no infection and they are healing without scaring" They told me, I reached for the radio, Teal'c Doc Warner we have a possible, get an ultrasound and meet me by room 7" I ordered. Arriving the man was encase in bandages as if sensing I was there to check if he was Gould he got up I struggling for my weapon but he threw me across the room. I called for help when Teal'c appeared easily zatting him.

"Are you ok O'Neill" he asked helping me up I nodded.

"Secure him," I ordered as Warner did the ultrasound and sure enough there was a Gould.

"Tell Sg5 to get him back to base" I ordered. "Doc how far are we?" I asked

"Just the private rooms" he said,

"Ok you do that take Sg3" they both looked at me

"We are going to check on Cassie" he said, Teal'c bowed as they made their way to Janet's office where she would normally be having extra lessons to help her catch up with her class I had asked Sergeant Gleaner's wife to step in and help in return for help moving she had gladly accepted. Today however that wasn't the case as we arrived both Janet and Daniel were banging on the door pleading for her to open. I walked over guessing that wouldn't help.

"Cassie its Jack why won't you open the door?" I tried hoping if we had a reason we could work to resolving that reason.

"You're all Gould" she said, 'Sam' I mouthed to the others they nodded. I signalled Teal'c to step forwards.

"Cassandra it is I Teal'c, I cannot be taken as a host. We discovered Captain Carter was taken by a Gould and have screened all personal to discover one more. We are not Gould" he said. Janet and Daniel gave us questioning looks on hearing we had found another Gould but I waved it off, I would tell them later.

The door opened and Cassandra came out timidly.

"Really" she said I could tell she was petrified and she had been crying her eyes red and swollen. Janet bent down to her level opening her arms, Cassie dived into them holding on even more.

"Mum" she whispered.

"I know sweetie, God I'm sorry we had no idea" Janet whispered back tears appearing in her eyes.

"Where is she?" Cassie asked referring to Sam. I knelt down beside her

"We didn't know until we got off world, she managed to escape. We have no idea where she is" I told her. Cassie nodded still looking very sad.

"Daniel, Teal'c and I have to go back to the SGC now, but your mum is going to take you out for ice cream" I said, Janet looked like she was about to protest so I silenced that. "That's an order Doc, take the day off and spoil Cass, the SGC will pick up the tab" I told her positive that Hammond wouldn't have a problem with that.

"Thank you Sir" Janet said taking Cassie's hand. I waited until they left before walking down the corridor. We had a Gould to interview and I wasn't taking any prisoners.

Arriving at base we signed in, as if sensing what I was going to ask the airman at the front desk said

"He is in isolation room 1, Sg5 are guarding him," he reported. I nodded approvingly.

"Good job airman" I told him as we continued into base. First port of call was Hammond.

"Sir" I said in lieu of greeting,

"Colonel, Doctor, Teal'c please take as seat." He ordered we did

"Secruity is clear with one Gould in custody Sir, Cassandra is ok, Sam threatened her told her we were all Gould I ordered Doc to take her out, promised we'd pick up the tab I though it was least we could do after letting Carter's snake threaten her." I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Very well, Teal'c, Colonel I want you to interrogate the Gould see if it has any idea where Captain Carter's Gould may have gone. Dr Jackson I want you to find out who he is." Hammond ordered. I nodded waiting for the order. "Go" he said it was good enough as we all headed to the isolation room. Daniel went behind the glass as Teal'c and I went in.

"So you really screwed up here getting injured and captured" I said confidently trying to insult his intelligence. He ignored me holding his nose up ignoring me. Instead he turned his attention to Teal'c.

"Jaffa Sholva how I would love to present your head to the system lords." He gloated. Then he seemed to be ill, I called for a medical team as it appeared he was about to be sick. He threw up a small device. He put in on before I could react; he blasted Teal'c knocking him out. Having no choice but to delay him till the security team got here I charged knocking him over.


	11. Chapter 11

Sg1 stepped through the gate into the ruins of an ancient temple which was just down the hill

Daniel POV

Watching as Jack charged over I felt my heart drop, oh God, I had called the security teams and was waiting for them to get here. Realising I was letting it escape I left getting my gun Jack had made me carry. The door to isolation opened I waited knowing it would be the Gould as Jack and Teal'c were both unconscious.

My gun was shaking but I knew I had to restrain him, I shot him in the knee like Jack and Sam had taught me this should slow him down. It hit amazingly and he fell before roaring up. The security team arrived behind him wasting no time in zatting him. He fell just short of me,

"Secure him and get him checked out in the infirmary make sure he has no more tricks up his sleeve" I ordered, I wasn't military but being on Sg1 meant I could give them and they were obeyed. I ran into the isolation room, Teal'c was just stirring, I went to Jack reassured by a strong pulse.

"That was either very brave or stupid" I whispered to the unconscious body. As I guessed he gave me no response. The medical team arrived taking them both to the infirmary I followed wanting to check they were ok and to talk with the Gould.

Entering it was organised chaos; I went to the Gould waiting while they bandaged the knee.

"We need to get him to X-Ray" Warner told me. I stopped him, I was pissed off, the Gould had taken Sha're and now Sam and I wanted answers.

"Who are you?" I asked, he didn't reply.

"We know you weren't working alone we have the other Gould in custody as well" I bluffed. He looked up interested.

"Of course he says he was here to help and you were trying to kill him. I just wondered if you had a story before we kill you" I bluffed guessing from my knowledge that 2 Gould's wouldn't work together willingly for long.

"Lies, I was being hunted. I am Tokra we are a small resistance that oppose the Gould system lord. The other Gould is an Ashrak, an assassin of the highest level sent to kill me. For I am Jolinar of Malksur." The man announced. I nodded still suspicious one thing I had learnt on Sg1 was that trust was something not to give so freely.

"So why did you try to kill my friends?" I asked. He looked to the floor before answering.

"I was trying to escape, my kind we are persecuted to the edge of existence, we know not who to trust" he admitted and I could see it pained him. Warner came back

"Doctor we really need to take him to x-ray now" he said. I nodded letting him go. I then walked to Jack and Teal'c. They were both awake insisting they were fine. I sat on the spare chair intent on distracting them at least for a bit.

After telling them what the Askrak said Teal'c looked thoughtful.

"I have heard of this Jolinar he once challenged Aphosis once tried to overthrow one of the System Lords but was defeated when Apophis joined the battle. He escaped during the slaughter of his armies." Teal'c informed us.

"That doesn't give me faith someone who sends men out to their slaughter sounds more Gould than what was it?" Jack asked. I knew he would be deliberately dense.

"The Tokra, Tok means against, Ra is the system lord" I translated for them.

"There is an old legend among the Jaffa for them to speak of concerning a group of Gould who opposed the ways of the System Lords. This group is called the Tok'ra. This Gould, Jolinar of Malkshur, claims to be part of that group. It was my teacher Bra'tac who first spoke to me of them."

"So he could be telling the truth" I summarised.

"If he just wanted to escape why did he beat us up more than he needed to?" Jack questioned. Rubbing his ribs, I undid his shirt realising Jack had been kicked in the ribs after I left. When I had left he was unconscious which means it had not been in self defence but an act of aggression. This changed things we could not trust him.

"Why would he be so specific in his story" I asked confused. As a light seemed to shine from a tunnel as I continued

"Unless he isn't totally lying, what if he is the Ashrak" I asked they both looked at me so I expanded my theory but Teal'c spoke first

"The device I recognised it, it is used to kill traitors very painfully"

"Think about it he had a device in his stomach designed to kill painfully who would do that of they weren't planning on killing?" I asked there was no response.

"So you believe the Gould in Sam is the Jolinar the Tokra" Teal'c questioned. I shrugged it didn't matter. Jack agreed.

"Whoever is in Sam is gone we just have to find her and get it out" he vowed much like I had with Sha're I nodded knowing there was nothing I could say to make it better. Although they both would deny it both Teal'c and myself could tell that they had strong feelings for one another even if they didn't admit it I believed it was love.

"Lets go" Jack ordered taking control. The doctor tried to stop them from leaving. Knowing Jack if the man tried to stop him more then it wouldn't be pleasant so I jumped in.

"Doctor do your tests from what you have we know the signs to look out for, we have been though it enough we have to go and brief General Hammond." I explained he looked less annoyed and allowed them to pass.

"Nice speech space monkey I'll have to remember that one" Jack told me patting me on the back. I glared at him,

"Burro" I muttered, it being the Spanish for a Jackass. It was his turn to glare and I noted it with interest. My research with special ops guys on base told me Jack spoke Russian, Arabic and French I now added Spanish to that growing list. Sam was right he was nowhere near as stupid as he acted. But then nobody was nearly as stupid as he acted at times.

We arrived outside Hammond's office I knocked being ordered inside.

"Sir, we interviewed the Gould he didn't tell us anything but Daniel got him talking"

I looked at Jack grateful for the introduction before launching into what I knew and our theories. He listened intently; when I stopped he looked grave.

"The Gould is to be transferred into NID custody and all SG teams are ordered to look out for Major Carter and restrain or shoot her on sight, her knowledge on us and the Stargate make her to valuable to just let roam free around the galaxy" Hammond read from a piece paper.

"Sir you can't" Jack protested first.

"Officially that is the order, unofficially all SG teams will be ordered not to shoot just to restrain" he apologised as a way of meeting us half way. I nodded it wasn't ideal we just had to hope we got to Sam first.

"Permission to go on missions again Sir" Jack asked pleading with him to let us go, we needed to find Sam first.

"I'm sorry Colonel not yet I had a call from the infirmary you and Teal'c need to rest, and I can't let a 3 man team go, you'll need a 4th" he ordered. I sighed this wasn't going to be easy.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack POV

We stepped through the gate with Lieutenant Foster, who had a doctorate in biology. Unfortunately my Dr Foster went to Gloucester fell flat, with not one of my team getting it. There was something about Foster I didn't like, he was part of a small group in the SGC I didn't trust but he was free to go out, therefore letting us search for Sam. There were no bad reports in his file but something didn't reads quite right. I just couldn't work out what.

Surveying the area I glared at Daniel as Foster tripped over, it was his fault we had him, he had pointed out that the sooner we got a replacement the sooner we could get out there and find Sam. I had taken him up on that and here we were a 3 day reconnaissance mission scouting a wooded planet for signs of life and Naquida. We began with Daniel and Foster taking readings while Teal'c and I secured the area and set up camp.

It was official I was bored, 3 hours into the mission and I was bored stupid. It was times like this I would raid Carter's pack for yoyo and game boy complete with games. I missed her; really bored I guessed I would have to spend more time annoying Daniel. I walked over,

"Hey space monkey," I said lightly not remembering until I said it his response

"Einfaltspinsel" he said. I glared at him this Jackass thing was becoming annoying. Then remembered I wasn't suppose to know German, it was a secret how many languages I knew and that I had a joint masters in Russian and Chinese paid for by special ops when they detected I was perfect material for their ops in cadet training. But there was no way I was going to tell Daniel I spoke 5 languages fluently and 4 more at a basic conversational level.

"Bless you" I remarked acting as if I had no idea what he had just said. I wanted him to believe it didn't know any language that was his department.

He glared at me before turning back to work, I grinned mission accomplished. I walked away I think I had won that round despite his throwing in my knowledge of languages.

Still it didn't help with the fact I was still bored, Teal'c was Kel'nor'eeming so he could keep watch all night with us getting a good night a practice that had started early in SG1. So I couldn't disturb him that left only the newbie Foster. He was just on the edge of the forest taking samples. I walked over to him remembering I had to be nice Daniel's reminder stuff in my head. The more we were out there the more chance of finding Carter.

"Foster how you getting on?" I asked, he jumped a mile having obviously not heard me approach. I was not impressed to see however that in his fright he had not reached for his weapon. Carter would have grabbed it pointing it at him, even Daniel would now reach ready to shoot.

"Good Sir I have collected most of the samples needed" he responded, still not looking up. I was annoyed now, that he wasn't showing the proper respect and that he wasn't aware of his surroundings something both Carter and Daniel were guilty of but at least they responded to possible threats. I decided to test his weapon readiness.

Suddenly I ducked to the ground yelling in imagined pain looking at Foster, he had looked up from his research his weapon still by his side. I kept up the illusion to see what he would do next. He stood running into the clearing breaking cover with no radioing for help not even attempting to get his P90 into a useable position. I was furious as he ducked down using me as cover.

"Are you ok Sir?" he asked concern in his voice. I sat up

"Where is your weapon" I asked. He looked at me like I was mad,

"I was attacked by an unknown enemy, and you ran out of cover, without checking to see if it was clear, without radioing for backup what were you thinking?" I asked ranting at him a little but genuinely scared he had been assessed as gate ready when he was worse than the civilians.

"I thought you were injured," he protested. I glared at him that was the point.

"And what could have injured me, number 1 is alien activity" I informed him. He nodded shaking slightly

"Well I thought it might be a heart attack or something, with your age and the way you fell with no gunfire" he said. I just glared at him before reaching for my radio, there was no way I was staying with him guarding my six.

"Daniel, Teal'c come in," I ordered, there was a seconds pause before Daniel responded sounding annoyed.

"What?"

"Pack up we are leaving" I ordered waiting for the inevitable response.

"Why, Jack I have barely touched on this and we had 3 days" he whined.

"Is everything ok O'Neill?" Teal'c asked I could tell he was on instant alert.

"Don't worry Daniel we just have to drop the Lieutenant off, cus there is no way he is going off world again" I commented glaring at him. He seemed to get angry at my words.

"Just cus you can't f*** me like you did with Major Carter" he commented. He never saw it coming, the punch that knocked him flat.

"Major Carter is a million times more the officer than you can even dream of" I told him as he lay on the floor. I could hear movement on my 6. Daniel and Teal'c ran into the clearing. Spotting Foster on the floor still clutching his jaw they ran over weapons raised scanning the edge.

"What happened?" Daniel asked, before I could reply Foster stood thinking he could score sympathy points.

"I don't know he is psycho" he accused, "Just cus I thought he was old and may be having a heart attack he goes off on one. Just cus I ain't female and willing like Major Carter" he said. I smiled satisfied as both Daniel and Teal'c swung for him. He landed back on the floor and I realised I would have to intervene before they killed him. Reluctantly I stepped between him and my team.

"Hold off guys, don't waste your jobs on this crap" I told them. They stood down looking mutinous. I knew I wasn't the only one outraged by those claims, the fact Carter wasn't here and was victim to the Gould in the worst torture we could imagine didn't help.

"Come on lets get this trash home." I decided, there were no arguments from them. I hauled him to his feet taking his weapon and giving him his pack letting Teal'c lead knowing he had practically eyes in the back of his head while Daniel and I followed. Getting to the DHD Daniel dialled the gate, while Teal'c and I watched Foster.

We walked to the gate I sent Daniel through first to get security in the gate room. I could tell Foster was getting nervous and knew he would try something. He did as we stepped to the gate catching me in the chin, but both Teal'c and I pounced pushing him through the gate.

We landed hard on the ramp in the gateroom as security locked their weapons. We managed to restrain him handing him off to the MP's.

"What happened?" an angry General Hammond asked. I shrugged, he was totally unaware of his situation, I brought it up and he lost it big time" I told him in non-detail deliberately. The gateroom was not the place for such a discussion.

"You 3 briefing room now!" he ordered. We handed our weapons and packs over to the guards before following him up the sitars sitting in our normal seats one standing out. Sam's still unused. I hated that seat, sitting their mocking us emphasised Sam's loss.

"What happened?" Hammond asked. I decided to be bluntly honest.

"I walked up to Foster and he didn't realise so I tested him by diving onto the floor like I had been shot. He didn't check the surrounds, or radio for help, instead broke cover with out being weapons ready, then insulted both myself and Major Carter before punching me and trying to run at the gate." I explained Daniel and Teal'c both nodding in support of my statement.

"And his facial injuries?" Hammond asked, I looked to Daniel and Teal'c.

"Tree sir he walked right into it." I covered lying for us all. Daniel and Teal'c both nodded.

"I witnessed the collision" Teal'c informed him, I hid my grin.

"Understood, he will be tried in a private Court Marshall but I think his actions leave no room for interpretation" Hammond decided firmly. I nodded, privately wishing we could send him to one of many planets like Chulak or the one with the huge dinosaurs that would serve him right.

"Dismissed get a good nights sleep and that's an order." We got up going to our quarters wordlessly agreeing to leave each other to have some space.


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel POV

I woke to the sound of base alarms sounding. Automatically I got up getting dressed knowing instinctively something was up, the alarms didn't normally go on for this long.

I walked quickly to the control room where Jack and Teal'c were already waiting.

"What is going on?" I asked, looking at the active gate and my friend's worried faces while everyone else looked concerned.

"We have a message from the land of light, Carter is there, she says she is free of the Gould." Jack said and I understood the tension, this could be a trap.

"We are preparing a MALP to get a visual, then we will send Sg3, they are suiting up now" Jack informed me. Instantly I protested, Sam should be brought home by her friends not Sg3.

"Why them, we are her friends we should go out there decide after all we know Sam better than anyone else." I said honestly, we would be able to tell if Sam was her or a Gould.

"No Daniel if anything goes wrong people will instantly say its because Sg1 were to close, that's why Sg3 have to go. They will have to restrain her bring her back and I don't want to have to do that to Carter" he informed me. I looked at him there was a good reason no matter how much I didn't like it I knew he was right. Then a thought hit me, Cassie the bomb I wondered if Sam was similarly adapted after all one life was worth it to the Gould.

"Jack what about Cassie the bomb" I said, he looked at me before grabbing the phone.

"I want Doc Fraiser here now with all the equipment need to check for a Naquida bomb and a Gould." He put down the phone looking tenser now

"Good thinking Daniel" he complimented as the MALP went through. All our eyes were riveted to the screen as the torch connected to the MALP scanned round. On the floor sitting was Sam, she was tied hand and feet, next to her stood an apologetic Turplo.

"She asked me too I swear" he told the camera. I nodded

"That sounds like Sam trying to gain our trust." I pointed out as Janet and the marines entered bogged down in equipment.

"Be careful remember the Gould have deceived us before" Jack said as they entered the wormhole. I could only hope that they brought Sam back to us, without a Gould or a booby trap. Looking at my friends I knew they were thinking the same thing, please come back to us Sam.

_Short but sweet_


	14. Chapter 14

Sam POV

I arrived at the land of light heading straight to the temple. There I persuaded them to tie me knowing the SGC would be more trusting if they saw me restrained. The healing device and Seroushe necklace in my pockets, where hopefully they would be safe. Then with Turplo we went to the stargate. He dialled earth and after a brief dialogue with Jack they sent a MALP to confirm we were alone. Then Sg3 and Janet came through 2 members of Sg3 instantly training their weapons on me while the others secured the area. Janet came over to me careful not to get into the line of fire.

"Sam I'm just going to scan your neck" she explained. I nodded guessing they would do something like that. She placed the ultrasound machine on my neck.

"There is nothing there" she said sounding surprised.

"Its gone" I told them quietly, what could I say I had let myself be taken by Jolinar I had threatened Cassie and now I had to let them deal with it while trying to come to terms with it myself.

"I just need a blood sample" Janet told me, I looked at my arms both tied behind my back.

"Undo them doc but one wrong move Carter" Maypeace said indicating his gun. I understood they were taking no chances that I was still a Gould pulling a fast one. In their position I would have down the same. Still it hurt slightly at the lack of caring and acknowledgement I was receiving.

Janet undid my bonds I slowly moved them to the front raising one above my head while the other remained in position so Janet could take blood.

"We are just checking for any Gould booby traps like Cassie" she explained. I nodded remembering the Naquida in her blood and in mine.

"I have Naquida in my blood it's a side effect of being blended all the Tokra and the Gould have it. It is what enables them to control the hand devices." I told them. I could see them hesitate which I understood totally after all they had been told I was the enemy one known for its deceptiveness and now I was there only proof it was ok.

"Well we will have to see." Janet said. I nodded still hurt and getting even more so.

"Doc, restrain her" Maypeace ordered chucking the handcuff over. I held my hands in front.

"Behind Carter" he ordered. Reluctantly I moved my hands behind me.

"I need to analyse these results, I'll be back soon" Janet ordered going through the gate. I nodded leaning against the tree I hated this Jolinar had taken my life and I had no idea how to get it back.

"So Carter, how does it feel to have a snake?" Maypeace asked. I glared at him deciding not even to bother answering. I found myself liking him less and less and was actually becoming rather scared of his intentions.

"Not answering a senior officer that's not nice" he said looking at his men.

"Jenkins, Parker patrol the area, Simmons talk to Turplo find out what happened exactly I will guard Carter" he ordered. They left. I was going to ask why but before I could he zattted me.

I woke up some time later my arm was sore but not from where Janet had been taking blood but on the other arm. I glancing down seeing another site where blood had been taken. Searching the clearing I only saw Maypeace and no Janet or any medical personal.

"What happened?" I asked, he glared at me making me shiver I didn't like that look. It seemed to make me feel like a lab rat of something beneath him.

"Gould if I have my way you'll be in some lab being dissected by next week" he spat. I now felt really scared I was totally at his mercy and those at home. I could only hope that my friends believed me and didn't hand me over. This was a situation I had thought of but had never believed there would be supporters of that within the SGC.

"What did you do, you aren't working for the SGC you are NID aren't you" I guessed, he hit me hard.

"You tell anyone Gould and you are dead" he warned. I shut up knowing at the moment he had the advantage, I would have to wait bide my time to gain the trust I once had carefully watching him.

The gate activated and Janet came back through. Maypeace radioed for his team to join him.

"You were right Sam there is Naquida in your blood therefore we are to take you to PY5 876 and I am to take another blood sample. If that is the same then General Hammond had given you permission to go back to earth." Janet informed us. I nodded waiting I needed help to stand with both my arms and legs restrained.

"Dial us up Doc" Maypeace ordered as his team arrived back. He came over to me hauling me to my tied feet by my wrists causing pain to shoot up both arms to shoulders. I grimaced but managed not to cry out.

"I'm going to undo your feet you try anything and you get it" he whispered in my ear. I nodded, I hated this. Feeling so powerless and being treated like dirt. He bent down cutting my leg ties before pushing me forwards to the open gate. Janet had already gone through as had 2 of Maypeace's men. As I went through I felt a push in the small of my back sending me off balance and tumbling forwards on the next planet roughly landing on my shoulder on the next planet falling down the rough stone steps falling onto the hard dried mud at the bottom. Janet was by my side in an instant, helping me to sit up. I smiled gratefully wondering why he had it in for me.

"Careful Carter lost your step" Maypeace said letting me know he had pushed me. I sat letting Janet look at my shoulder. It seemed grazed but nothing more. Janet seemed to agree.

"I need to untie her to get the blood" Janet said. Maypeace nodded pointing his P90 at my head. Before chucking the key over to her she caught it then undoing my cuffs. Slowly I brought my arms forwards rubbing where the cuffs had painfully cut into my skin. I then kept still giving Maypeace no reason to shoot me. Janet took my arm looking carefully then getting the other. I guessed she was looking at the 2 sites where blood had been taken knowing she had only taken one.

"Hurry it up Doc" Maypeace said getting worried. I sat quietly this would add weight to what I was saying when we were all safe on earth not here with him armed. It would be all too easy to concoct a story on how I lost it shot Janet and his team.

"The Tokra a group I was with used a similar method for taking blood" I mentioned covering for him. He looked at me not thanking me but lowering his weapon slightly. Janet seemed to buy it as she easily took more blood. I started to feel weaker with all the blood I was loosing but deciding not to say anything. Janet went through the gate with my blood as Maypeace put the handcuff back onto me tight. They were now really cutting into my hands. He glared at me daring me to say anything; I didn't say anything determined not to give him any satisfaction. He just sat opposite,

"So Gould what do you want with earth?" he asked. It was my turn to glare at him as I calmly repeated what I had told them early

"I am not a Gould it left me" I told him.

"After what happened with Kawasaki do you think anyone will believe that?" He asked. I stopped I hadn't thought of that I could only hope everyone believed me.

"I am myself, I'm no longer blended the Gould left me" I repeated getting bored of this.

"Ok but really is it the SGC or something else?" he continued. I sighed saying nothing I knew whatever I said it wasn't going to make a difference. Not to him, he had made up his mind I was always going to be a Gould. At least Janet didn't believe that, she was at least civil towards me till she knew either way.

"Come on Gould you can tell me!" he goaded, I just tuned him out bored instead focused on the rest of his team trying to work out if they were with Maypeace or just innocent people who had no idea who he was really working for. The fact he had sent them away made me think maybe he was on his own but I had to be sure. The gate activated again and Janet came through.

"The results were the same. General Hammond has authorised her return." Janet said smiling a little bit more at me. Maypeace grinned pulling to my feet again by the handcuff. My wrists were now becoming very painful as he steered me to the gate that another member of SG3 had dialled. The IDC was entered and we walked through the gate, this time I wasn't pushed and walked through.

On the other side a large marine attachment was there pointing there guns at me. I tried to hold my hands up in a surrender gesture but remember as the handcuffs caught I was restrained. I looked round at the familiar faces all shooting me horrible looks.

"Lets get her to the infirmary and run some tests. With your permission Sir" Janet asked him. I followed her gaze he was in the control room with my team. My heart caught in my chest as I saw them. They were looking at me with sadness and happiness in their eyes. I knew this had been hard on them especially Daniel but could do nothing to help them at the moment.

"Do it" Hammond ordered not looking at me, I felt invisible like a threat even though I wasn't. It was something I could understand yet still resented.

Arriving at the infirmary Sg3 were replaced by a contingent of Sf's.

"Can you lie on the trolley for me please." Janet asked I looking at its height not having the use of my hands would make it a lot more difficult. Janet must have seen it looking to the guards.

"Remove the handcuffs please" she ordered. The head SF looked at her.

"She needs to be restrained" he informed us. I glanced down feeling really depressed even though I was here on earth I still wasn't trusted.

"Its okay Janet" I said climbing onto the bed with great difficultly then lying down painfully with my wrists still behind me. Still it was one step closer to my goal being back on SG1 any pain would be worth it for that.

"We need to remove them anyway for the MRI" Janet said getting the key and taking them off. I rubbed my wrists which were now really red. Blistering and bleeding slightly from the abuse of the handcuffs and being dragged around from them especially the second time with them being tighter and my wrists already being sore.

"Have you any injuries?" Janet asked. I shook my head out of habit more than anything else even though I still had the scar on my neck that was partially open from where Jolinar had left me and my wrists were sore it was best not to tell her. Unfortunately Janet had an inbuilt lie detector giving me the 'look' that was legendary across the SGC.

"Sam" she said, I indicated the back of my neck hoping it would aid my case. She grabbed my wrist on the way

"And what happened here" she asked

"It was the handcuffs they rubbed." I informed her. Janet glared at me I found myself feeling like a naughty school child who had just gotten in trouble with a teacher or parent. Not that I had been in trouble much at school until my mum had died, yet the feeling had been there.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked horrified that I had been getting these injuries while under her care.

"Would it have made a difference?" I questioned upon seeing her face I felt guilty that I had said it, she would have helped she always did. "I didn't want to give Maypeace any satisfaction, and my neck hurt so I thought what is one more ache" I said. Janet's eye went straight to my neck on the back where Jolinar had left me. She went to the cupboard retrieving supplies. She came back to me still being very clinical I knew I had hurt her feelings with my last comment.

"Lean forwards please" she asked probing the wound to get some idea how deep it was. I hissed in pain. She stopped

"How did you get this?" she questioned.

"The Gould left me through the back of my neck" I informed her. I knew it was deep and had no idea how much if anything the Tokra had healed. All I knew was it hurt

"I'm going to have to stitch it I think to help close it. As it is so deep I will sedate you" she warned. I nodded knowing if I resisted then she would just call security and have me sedated anyway.

"Go ahead I bet you have tests you want to run on me anyway." I guessed her eyes going to the floor I knew I was right but didn't feel good knowing my friends were going behind my back and could do anything to me while I was out. She brought the kit over as panic struck me.

"I will wake up here, you won't let them take me" I asked, Janet must have known what I was on about as she grabbed my hand.

"I promise you Sam we won't give up" she told me at first I was reassured until it dawned on me she wasn't actually talking to me she was talking through me like I was still a host.

The medication went in causing a small amount of pain as I noticed she hadn't promised me anything.

_Extra long chapter to make up for the short one prior, drop me a review let me know what you think_


	15. Chapter 15

Janet POV

She goes to sleep I know her last look was realisation that I hadn't promised her anything. I couldn't tell her the truth that by our guesses the only reason the NID had agreed too bringing Sam back too earth was that they were planning to gain custody of her.

With the help of a nurse we turned her over and I began doing the stitches very carefully watching for any signs there was a Gould inside. Finishing up I applied an opsite to keep it covered. Then set up an antibiotic drip wondering how many infections she had exposed herself to running round the galaxy. Then I remembered that Sam may not have had a choice. This reminded me we still had to work out whether she was Gould or not. I redid the ultrasound finding the same thing then retook bloods.

"Lets us get her to MRI then CT I want a full work up." I ordered the nurse nodded. Normally at this time I would go to my office and write my notes however this time I knew nearby there would be 4 anxious men waiting for any news. I didn't have much news but would be able to wait with friends. Leaving they were right outside on the chairs that General Hammond had installed for occasions like this. He was making full use of it now sitting down next to Daniel and Colonel O'Neill with Teal'c standing next to them standing perfectly still. On seeing me they all jumped up excitement on their faces. I knew I couldn't give them any answers. I couldn't give them many but I could give them what I had.

I explained my results, Sam's wound on the back of the day I have stitched and it could possibly to be and an exit wound where the Gould may have escaped. The ultrasound both on the planet and here show nothing there and the fact the bloods had been retaken and we were re-running it. I trailed off hoping they would accept that was all I could do for the moment. Daniel stood up coming over to me. He hugged me I fell into it needing the comfort. My best friend was laying there, possibly still a Gould and I had to objectively decide if she was a threat or not. I couldn't believe it Sam gone to them, I had honestly thought we had lost her forever and now she was here. Could I help get her back or was she here already back. Daniel let me go and I joined them waiting for news. I was now getting a good idea how it was for the teams. Finally I stood up getting really inpatient

"I'm going to review what we have get our answers quicker" I decided as a Lieutenant came towards us urgency in his step.

"Sir the NID have just signed in at the front gate" he said, we all looked at each other fear in our eyes.

"I'll sort Sam" I said running into my infirmary. The MRI had just been completed and they were beginning the CT scan. I heard Hammond and Sg1 enter behind me.

"That's amazing" I whispered to myself as I touched the area where the Gould symbiote would be, seeing only scar tissue. This meant the Gould was gone, it had left Sam was Sam.

"Sir Tests show that the Gould has gone, it left her Sir. There is scar tissue there but nothing that shouldn't heal in time." I informed him. Hammond nodded looking at the door.

"I better phone the president inform him of what is happenings" he said guessing the NID would have orders to take Sam away for study. I nodded planning a PET scan, this would take over an hour and would require her not to be moved during the process.

"I can buy you over an hour Sir" I promised he nodded leaving. I started barking out the orders to my staff we would have to move quickly to get the scan started before they got here. Luckily my staff were well trained jumping into action. Sam was wheeled into the PET scanning room as the officers got here.

"We are here to take custody of your patient" one said holding out a piece of paper. I decided to bide more time for my staff to begin by playing dumb. Noticing the other 2 were wheeling a stretcher with restraints on. They weren't taking any chances that Sam would escape.

"Which patient?" I asked raising an eyebrow hoping to appear like I genuinely had no idea who they had come for. By the look he was giving me I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Samantha Carter, the Gould" he responded. I nodded

"Unfortunately she is under going tests at the moment that cannot be disturbed" I told him. Another man stepped forwards

"I'm the NID doctor where she is?" he asked. I smiled politely hoping that if I engaged him on the topic he would get so lost in the fascination that he would lose track of time.

"She is undergoing a PET scan" I told him guiding him to where Sam's current results were up.

"Is that necessary?" he asked. I nodded pointing at the screen

"Yes you see….." I began going into all the details, it worked as he began joining me in hypnotising theories as to where the Gould had gone.

A cough from behind made both of us jump, I spun round to see the 2 other NID guys standing there very bored.

"Doctor you can look into this later but right now we have a patient to collect." He said, Doctor Higgins as I discovered he was called nodded.

"We need to wait for the PET scan to be complete, otherwise I would have to repeat it and it's not good for Samantha to go through it twice." He warned. They looked at their watches.

"How long?" I stepped forwards looking at my watch realising we had been talking for 40minutes

"Only 20minutes" I lied knowing if it was too long they would insist on leaving now. They didn't look happy but kept quiet. I turned back to Dr Higgins,

"Shall we see what results we have so far so you can get off quicker" I said knowing he was the one to keep occupied the others seemed to defer to his medical knowledge. Unfortunately he refused to be as engaged and 20minutes quickly passed. Sam was wheeled out still out we had kept her sedated until we knew for sure what was happening.

"I just need you to fill in these transfer papers" I said handing over a stack of paperwork. This was it my last attempt at buying time. Higgins nodded looking at the 2 men he was with.

"Secure her for transport" he ordered. They both nodded going to her unconscious form getting out the leather restraints. They transferred her quickly just lifting her across. I was tempted to point out the moving and handling flaws but was distracted as Higgins handed me back the papers.

"I want the copies of the tests you have conducted so far" he ordered. I nodded going to my office making the copies as slow as I could. Finally I was finished walking out I heard loud voices, I was tempted to run but wanted to delay as much as I could. Nearer I realised it was Sg1 I entered as Teal'c was speaking.

"You will not be permitted to remove Major Carter" they were blocking the door and looked ready to fight.

"We have orders to remove the Gould from this facility" Higgins said as I made myself visible.

"But she isn't Gould is she Doc therefore you can't take her." Jack pointed out, I felt my mouth open. This was proof he was no where near as stupid as he looked. He was right, this was a loophole. We could keep hold of Sam, I smiled

"He is right there is no symbiote in Major Carter" I told them. "She can't go, you don't have the authority to take her." They all looked shocked.

"No we have…." He said but Jack interrupted

"No you don't, Airmen escort them off base" Jack ordered 2 airman keenly came over the NID guys left but not before issuing one last warning.

"We will be back, if she wakes up tell her to watch her back" Higgins warned.

Once they had gone I rushed over to Sam undoing the bonds getting her transferred properly over to a more comfortable bed. Looking at the PET scans the rate of glucose metabolism in the scar tissue was normal. I ordered a few more tests to get an idea of brainwaves and reduced the sedation. This would give us more idea of whether she was a Gould or not.

I sat next to her bed writing my notes it was as good a place as any to do it and there were a lot to write I knew the notes would have to be perfect as they would be scrutinised by all.

I was deep in thought on how to phrase 'the patient was almost abducted by government employees wanting to conduct highly unethical research that would circumvent all of her basic human rights' hmm that sounded very accurate.

"No, no I won't tell you anything, arrrrgggghhhhh" Sam yelled coming out of the sedative state into nightmares. I grabbed her hand pushing the table I had been leaning on away.

"Sam, Sam its okay, Sam your home now" I said loudly trying to get to her. I noticed her ECG was still only showing one signal erratic but only one.

"Sam" I yelled rather loudly. It worked as two confused blue eyes looked at me.

"Jan" She asked sounding tired and disbelieving.

"Yeh I'm here, Sam you are home your safe" I told her. She nodded her eyes getting tears in them.

"For real?" she asked.

"Promise" I said. She was gripping my arm like a life line as if letting go would slip back into the nightmare. That was ok but my hand was really starting to hurt. "Sam hon, do you think you could let me go, I have to fetch Sg1 they are dying to see you?" I asked not wanting to push her if she didn't feel ready but I was sure my fingers were going blue.

"You'll come back?" She asked sounding scared.

"I will just be outside" I said spying a nurse. "Tracy, please just sit with Major Carter a minute" I ordered. The young nurse nodded taking my seat taking Sam's hand.

"Hey Major, how you feeling?" I heard her ask as I left the room. Outside not to my surprise was Sg1.

"How is she?" Daniel asked before I had even exited the room.

"Awake, she seems traumatised by the experience but I am confident she will make some kind of recovery. She woke having nightmares and the nurse is with her now." I explained trying to give a brief summary knowing they were desperate to see Sam again.

"Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to see Sam?" I asked causally they all nodded very eagerly.

"Just be careful in what you say to her," I warned. They all nodded having a lot of experience in being careful from their experiences of going through the gate. I let them in watching from the door as they took up positions with Sam steering the conversation onto safe topics joking among themselves Sam even started to join in very slowly. I smiled as Jack called me over, joining my family on the bed.

_Wow another long chapter I am good, and bigheaded, _

_Cheers for the amazing reviews_

_Please contine_


	16. Chapter 16

Sam POV

I woke up screaming in cold sweat Daniel was there gripping my hand. I looked at him as the memories faded. It was bad; I had been back on Netu with Binar. I wasn't there I was here home, safe.

"Sam Sam are you ok?" He asked, I nodded silently I didn't think I could speak right now. I looked to the ceiling trying not to let any tears fall. I guessed Daniel might have seen one slip out as he hugged me tightly.

"You are home, you are safe" he told me. I nodded he was right I was here in the day but at night I could be anywhere in the galaxy. I felt some tears escape falling down my cheek.

"I don't nightmares they are memories, but not mine" I whispered into his shoulder hoping he got what I meant. Jolinar showed me her memories her experiences at night.

"The Gould?" Daniel asked. I nodded he hugged me harder as I held on for my life. I felt safe here safe enough to let go. I did crying myself to sleep on his shoulder.

I woke up some time later to find Jack sitting in Daniel's place. I felt slightly better for telling him what I had.

"He said you have the Gould memories" Jack said straight to the point, I nodded nervously. I knew things would never be the same again but I was hopeful that I could at least not end up in NID hands the fact that I hadn't so far was a good sign as far as I was concerned but it may not be a permanent thing.

"Only at night," I told him avoiding eye contact there was no way I would admit to anymore flashback would definitely keep me off Sg1. I couldn't bare to see the disappointment in his eyes, I was a solider I should be able to deal with it. As if he could read my mind he spoke

"Flashbacks?" he asked knowingly. Reluctantly I met his eyes wondering how he had known.

"Janet mentioned something" he admitted. I looked away ashamed did everyone know about it.

"Hey" he said cupping my chin bringing my head up to I had to look at him.

"It wasn't your fault Sam, you couldn't have changed anything. I know you fought and you won you are free" he told me. I shook my head he had it wrong I hadn't won anything I would still be there if Jolinar had been Gould not Tokra, if she had not let me go but how could I tell them that, they all seemed so pleased. I don't know what happened but everything just seemed to hit me. I felt alone, nobody could ever understand what I had gone through, the Tokra hadn't, and my friends couldn't. I was alone and would never be normal again.

I curled up on one side, trying not to cry again. I discovered I no longer cared what happened to anyone I closed my eyes shutting out the world, I just wanted to feel safe again.

_Short again, _


	17. Chapter 17

Jack POV

I am talking to Carter when she suddenly turns away from me onto her side. I try talking to her but she doesn't respond. Worried now I walk round to her side of the bed, she is lying there eyes closed, she doesn't respond to my touch nor my calling. I yell Janet this isn't right.

Janet and her staff arrived in record time.

"She won't respond doc. She just curled up and…" I waved indicating Sam. Janet looked at me suspiciously

"I'll go wait outside" I said knowing they worked best without me there and Janet would only ask me to wait outside anyway. I exited going to the nearby wall phone calling Daniela and Teal'c. We'd had a pact one of us with Sam at all times if anything change to phone.

They were here quickly, I was sitting on the chairs next to the infirmary.

"Jack" Daniel asked worriedly, I rubbed my eyes trying to remember the last time I got a good nights sleep, before Nayisa that was for sure.

"I don't know, we were talking and suddenly she just went quiet, turned to one side she wouldn't respond so I called Janet then you" I said. Daniel sat next to me I knew by that action he didn't blame me.

"I just never know what to say to her?" he admitted,

"I just keep thinking of Sha're" I looked at him trying to find the words. It was hard for all of us but for Daniel this had to be extra hard.

"I mean if Sam is struggling and she was only host for a few days then when Sha're is back after being a host for 2 years" he trailed off I put a manly arm round his shoulder. It was time for a pep talk.

"I know this is hard and we will get Sha're but for now we have to concentrate on the here and now we have to focus on Sam and getting Sam back" I said brutally. I looked to Teal'c to see what he thought. At times he acted as our moral compass, he would either give me a disapproving look meaning I'd gone too far, while any other look means he approved.

"I concur with O'Neill Samantha needs our help" He said giving me more than enough support. Daniel nodded,

"I know and I am trying" he told us. I had no doubts believing this, he was one of the most caring people I know and he would step up to the mark.

The door opened and Janet came out looking exhausted, I made a mental note to send her home after she must be as tired as the rest of us.

"How is she?" I asked, Janet shook her head tiredly sitting down next to me.

"She has withdrawn, I'm suspecting now she feels safe she is processing what has happened and is in emotional shock. We are running some tests that hopefully should tell us some more." Janet said.

"What can we do?" Daniel asked

"I think we need someway to bring her out of it." Janet responded.

Rarely am I called a genius that is Carter and space monkeys areas but this I swear was an amazing idea.

"Who is the one person Carter can never say no to?" I asked. Daniel and Janet looked to each other,

"Cassie" they remarked together, with Teal'c simultaneously

"Young Cassandra Frasier" I nodded as we all waited for Janet. As Cassie's mum she had the final decision whether Cass could do it. Janet sat thinking

"I would need to talk to Cassie first" she said agreeing with the idea.

"I'll go and talk to her" Janet promised, "But in the meantime you can see Sam, try to bring her round." We all stood up, this was a team thing.

I entered first going over to Sam, taking her hand. She made no movement

"Come on Carter snap out of it, we need you out there" I told her sincerely. Daniel took over.

"Sam you are my best friend and the only one who has ever got me. I need you who else is going to help me gang up on Jack" I glared at him.

"Carter who else will help me keep space monkey in line and away from the dangerous rocks" I replied receiving a glare back.

"Samantha Carter you are a brave and noble warrior the first female to have fought alongside me and I am honoured to call you friend" Teal'c said this was the longest speech I had heard from Teal'c ever. Yet still no response from Sam. So we sat down talking and joking hoping she would come back to us.

It was over an hour when I spotted Janet at the door. I signalled Daniel and Teal'c

"We will be back in a minute" I promised Sam didn't move or acknowledge me in any way.

Outside a nervous Cassie was clinging onto her mum for dear life. I knelt to her level trying to reassure her.

"Janet says the Gould is gone" She said, I nodded

"Yeh she is the good old Samantha Carter again, she is just a little sad right now. But I bet you can cheer her right up" I told her standing up I took her hand taking her to the threshold of Sam's room. Cassie stood at the entrance before doing the bravest thing I have ever seen anyone do going in. She walked over to Sam putting her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You going to be ok, you're very brave" Cassie murmured. We all waited with baited breath to see how Sam would react.

Amazingly she moved grabbing Cassie and hugged her. Tears were streaming down her face. She was saying something but I couldn't hear I watched lip reading,

"I'm so sorry" she was whispering. I pulled back the others following this was private.

"It worked" I said amazed one of my ideas had actually worked.

"Cassandra has the most to forgive, Samantha feels now she can let go" Teal'c informed us. We sat waiting nobody knew for how long we sat before Janet stood up

"I can't take this any more." She snuck to the door gently opening it; she stood there peering in before calling us over. We join her looking in.

I couldn't help but smile Sam and Cassie were both sleeping curled up together on the bed. It was sweet one of those moments you wished for a camera. Teal'c reached into his pocket getting out a phone after pressing a few buttons we heard the tell tale click of a camera. I closed the door knowing Sam and Cassie would be just fine.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked,

"Samantha Carter purchased it for me stating if I was to depart the base with O'Neill on a frequent basis one of us should be contactable." I stood mouth open. I had been taking Teal'c out more often and on those occasions I had left my phone behind. I needed a break the world could wait. Knowing Carter had given Teal'c a mobile for emergencies made me smile it was the insubordinate thing she would do while still being within regulations but that was Carter.

At least she was coming back to us slowly.

_Slightly longer with a big thanks to the reviewers_


	18. Chapter 18

Sam POV.

I am lying in a black haze. I couldn't leave in the distance I could hear my friends talking but couldn't return. I didn't want to. How could they forgive me for all I had out them through? I should have fought harder I should have done something more. It was peaceful where I was nobody could hurt me here. No bad memories haunted me here and I never wanted to leave.

Suddenly a faint voice came in, a voice I knew I could trust.

"You're going to be ok Sam" she said I found I believed it this voice. I had hurt her yet she was still here. "You're very brave" she told me. I didn't feel brave; I was being cowardly hiding here. I'd managed to mess up again,

"I'm sorry" I whispered, it didn't seem enough so I repeated it. Then I couldn't stop as I said it again and again. I got her carefully bringing her into a more comfortable position so we could cuddle.

"Its ok, Janet said it wasn't you it was the Gould" Cassie whispered as if unsure. I nodded.

"It wasn't me but I should have been stronger, fought harder or done something" I told her. I saw Cassie shake her head from lying in front.

"Nuh uh, you're the bravest, strongest person ever." Cassie said I smiled; she was still hero worshipping me but I didn't deserve it anymore.

"Cass, I'm not you on the other hand are amazing. You have faced more things than other kids can't even think of. I am so proud of you" I whispered.

"We are both very brave" she whispered. I smiled Cassie was so sure, maybe I wasn't that bad. If she believed it that much maybe I could.

"Yes we are" I whispered noticing Cassie was asleep and feeling very tired too.

I woke some time later to see a sleepy Cassie

"Hey" I whispered, "Thanks for the pep talk" she smiled. Sitting up

"I'm hungry" She told me. I sat up going to the door where my team was waiting. Telling them to come in and join us sending Daniel and Teal'c to gather food. There was no way I was ready to face the rest of base. We sat joking and laughing I felt almost normal again until General Hammond arrived.

"Excuse me everyone I need a word with Major Carter" he ordered asking everyone to leave. I sat nervously while everyone left.

"Sam, how are you doing?" He asked sitting on the edge of my bed

"Good" I replied "I'm getting fewer flashbacks and the nightmares aren't as intense." I said trying to be honest. He nodded

"I'm here because the joint chiefs want to have a full briefing on this whole issue, which involves your side of the story. I have got them to agree to keep it to me, the joint chiefs and the president after they have read the report it will be locked in my office." He told me. I nodded I could do this.

"Would you like anyone present at this briefing?" he asked kindly. I nodded on the one hand I wanted to only go through this once and I knew they would want to know.

"I guess Sg1 and Janet should be there" I said hoping I didn't sound as reluctant as I felt. He nodded,

"I will call them to meet us there" he said. "And an airman to look after Cassandra" he told me. I nodded worriedly standing up I would have to brave the corridors but at least I wasn't alone and being with General Hammond would help with that.

I left the comforts of my room walking along the corridor. I could see Airmen all looking at me. Some were glaring and I heard whispers of Gould and traitor as I passed. Others were looking like they were going to dissect me in a flash practically drooling over there new prize. The last group were those who avoided me they looked but as soon as I saw them looking they moved away as if looking into my eyes would cause them to flash like even looking at the enemy was insulting to them.

We arrived safely at the briefing room, Sg1 were already there leaving me a seat between General Hammond and Janet with Daniel next to her with Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c sitting opposite. For a moment I was tempted to sit down the opposite end of the table but didn't. I sat where I was expected to because I couldn't hurt them again.

"When you are ready Captain?" Hammond said. I reached into the middle of the table fetching the water jug pouring a glass of water. I sipped it recall what had happened.

"It the mission to Nayisa, I was giving mouth to mouth to Anttred when I felt something burrow into the back of my throat. I tried to throw up hoping it would displace the symbiote but she had already taken control……" I began. I few times Janet put a comforting hand on mine and a few times I felt tears running down my cheeks but I didn't bother wiping them after all I with my family.

As I finished up I remembered Makepeace. I looked round the table, would they believe me, they might I decided and I certainly owed it to them to try.

"Thank you Captain" Hammond said, I nodded deciding to tell him in private my suspicions.

"Dismissed." Hammond said getting up and going to his office. I ignored the calls of my teammates as I followed him in.

"Sir can I have a minute?" I asked

"Sure Captain come in and take a seat" he ordered. Suddenly I had a thought, if it was Makepeace there might be bugs in the office. I signalled for a pen and paper. He gave it to me puzzled, I wrote the message

Mole in the SGC. meet me in storage room 109C, suspect office maybe bugged.

He looked at me eyes wide, I could see he was trying to work out if I was crazy. He nodded then saying out loud mouthing bugs.

"I'm sorry Captain this resignation is unacceptable you will rejoin Sg1 and get back out there" he ordered systematically telling me he believed me and I was still on Sg1. I hid my glee replying glumly

"Yes Sir" if I was right and there were bugs this hopefully should throw them off the scent for a while. I stood up snapping a perfect salute before doing a 180 turn and leaving. Outside I wasn't surprised to see everyone waiting. I smiled walking to my lab, they followed wordlessly. Arriving I switched my computer on, Jack was the one to speak.

"Carter what did you want to talk to Hammond about?" Jack asked straight out, I looked at him with what I hoped was an innocent face.

"Hammond, Sir?" I asked

"You cannot leave us Samantha your presence would be greatly missed" Teal'c said. I raised my eyebrows to appear shocked

"Nah I'm sure you'd find someone to replace me like that" I clicked my fingers to make the snap sound. They all looked horrified interrupting what I was going to say next

"No way Carter we need you out there"

"Sam you can't who else could help me annoy Jack"

"Sam no I need you to keep them in line whenever they visit me in the infirmary"

"Samantha please do not depart our battle will be harder if you aren't by our side"

I smiled genuinely touched by their reactions,

"Guys if you let me finish" I said

"You could find someone else to replace me I'm sure but luckily General Hammond has agreed to keep me on Sg1" I said being engulfed immediately in hugs by my friends.

"God Sam you scared us don't do that to us again" Daniel said. I smiled nervously as my stomach rumbled

"Anyone else hungry?" I asked. They all nodded. We walked to the canteen sitting and joking as normal. I could feel people's stares on me and whispers around the room. As we had entered the whole room had gone silent I hesitated feeling my team behind me giving me confidence.

"Ignore them Carter" Jack said from behind me. Janet took my arm leading me to get food while the guys shot everyone who was staring looks.

"Its ok Sam" she said quietly. I nodded smiling gratefully. My friends were with me but at the same time they couldn't be there 24/7 and nobody else seemed to want to know, something was going to have to give. Maybe if I moved base. I had to prove myself still faithful and what I was about to do to Makepeace wasn't going to buy me any brownie points but it was for the best. The NID couldn't be allowed to have this kind of influence in the SGC. Looking at my watch I saw it was time to meet General Hammond. I stood up

"I have to go if you'll excuse me" I said walking out the room, I knew they'd be curious but couldn't risk telling them not yet if I was overheard I'd not only sacrifice my life but theirs to.

I went a round about way to the storage room arriving I realised I was first so sat down in the corner. I was only waiting a short while before General Hammond joined me.

"Captain your note mentioned something about a mole" he said. I nodded,

"When I was being picked up a member of the SGC took a sample of my blood he said he was NID to me and that if I was to tell anyone he would kill me" I said hesitant to give the name.

"Anything you tell me will be treated with the strictest of confidence" Hammond reassured me. I nodded taking a deep breath in. I smelt smoke.

"Sir can you smell that" I asked alarmed, Hammond nodded as we ran to the door I took off my jacket giving it to him to help filter the smoke using my t-shirt. A fire was raging I could see the paperwork that had been scattered across the floor with petrol. I grabbed the General's hand pulling him down the corridor. Our exit was blocked I pulled him back into the room we had met in. We were both coughing. Using my ID card I closed the door this would buy use time to hopefully get rescued. General Hammond was coughing more than I was I knew I had to get help from somewhere. Hammond was keeled over, I ran over ensuring he was ok coughing heavily the door did nothing to keep out the smoke. He was breathing I realised as I heard sounds at the door.

"Here we are in here" I yelled banging against it; I don't think anyone heard me as I collapsed, unable to breathe.

_Dramatic chapter one I was quite concerned about, did it work?_


	19. Chapter 19

Janet POV

Sam left us abruptly the cafeteria again everyone stopped talking looking at her. I didn't blame her. This was bound to be hard on her. Daniel stood up as if to follow her but I stopped him.

"Leave her she needs time to process" I said. He sat back down.

"Do you think she'll ever be ok?" He asked. I said nothing hoping one of the others could say the right words.

"Were there for her whatever happens" Jack said firmly. I smiled agreeing with it Sam would not be alone through this.

We sat all in silence deep in thought when the base fire alarms went off. We all ran for it. Most of the non-essential personal were evacuating but we met with the fire team appointed people on base who had been trained precisely for this. I followed them in case anyone needed medical attention. They extinguished the fire down the corridor. I surveyed the damage noticing a jacket. I bent down, that shouldn't be here, it had a patch on the arm. Rubbing it clear my heart sank, SG1 it read. Sam she had to be around here somewhere

"Guys possible causalities" I yelled to them noticing I was next to a door. If I was Sam this is where I would hide. I swiped my card the door unlocked. On the floor was Sam and in the back General Hammond.

"Med team stat" I ordered running to General Hammond trusting my team to look after Sam.

"Pulse he is breathing its laboured" I said relived. 2 orderlies arrived lifting him onto the trolley as we followed Sam's trolley to the infirmary.

I work on Hammond administering oxygen and monitoring his sats while doing the carbon monoxide levels in his blood. Satisfied he was going to be ok I turned my attention to Sam. She had severe burns on her arm I presumed from the fire. I wrapped them carefully I didn't think it was so bad it needed a skin graft but it was close. I also made sure she was fitted with an oxygen mask, her sats were lower at 77% so I sedated her then intubating her to give her a higher oxygen concentration. Then I left it on pump ordering the nurse to monitor her vitals setting up a drip.

Predictably when I left the infirmary Sg1 and half the base were outside. In the SGC confidentially wasn't an issue, emergency situation everyone wanted to know what had happened, we were family.

"How are they doc?" Jack asked

"Both unconscious General Hammond with smoke inhalation, Sam is sedated smoke inhalation and burns" I told them, looking at Colonel O'Neill as the man in charger.

"Due to the location where we found them and the burn pattern it looks like Captain Carter was hammering on the door probably to get attention." I said seeing people relax more. I'm sure rumours of Gould Sam luring Hammond down there to kill him were ripe round the base hopefully this would eliminate those.

"Doctor he is awake" a nurse said, I went in Sg1 following behind.

"Sir how are you feeling?" I asked, he coughed

"Mole, Sam was trying to warn" he managed to say between coughing spells. We exchanged looks this wasn't good and could explain the fire.

Jack came over to me

"Doc we need Carter awake A SAP. We need that name" Jack said firmly. I nodded I would have to go over the results and see if it was safe.

I went to Sam's bedside, while it wasn't the best course of action it wouldn't harm her to awaken her for a while. I grabbed the stimulant calling O'Neill in he would want to hear this. First I removed the invasive tube using the less invasive face mask. Her sats had come up slightly and I knew they would continue to rise.

"Sam, Sam wake up your safe" I called as I injected it into her IV. She came round quickly removing her mask almost automatically

"Hey Sam how you feeling?" I asked. She looked round to orientate herself. She looked relived to see the SGC infirmary.

"Makepeace" she said coughing, I reached for the mask placing it back on her face.

"Mole is Makepeace, tried to tell Hammond" she said coughing heavily while looking around panicked.

"He is fine recovering in the other room" I reassured her, she relaxed slightly. Jack stepped forwards.

"Are you sure Carter?" he asked not wanting to accuse someone so high up, a friend if there was any doubt.

"Planet, sedated, him alone, took blood" Sam coughed out. Jack looked confused as I remembered the strange mark on Sam's arm.

"Back when we were retrieving Sam I had taken a sample of her blood, when I returned there was another mark from someone else having taken a sample. Sam told me it had been the Tokra I believed her but wasn't convinced. Sam had been alone with Makepeace." I said adding my support wishing I had trusted my instincts and reported it straight away.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked us both, I shrugged I could only offer what I had observed nothing else but Sam nodded.

"Interrogated, threatened lab experiements" Sam coughed again, I knew she was pushing her limits now so gently pushed her to lie down. The short acting stimulant should be done now.

"Sleep Sam" I ordered, she obeyed closing her eyes. I turned to Jack slightly asking what he was going to do. Already he was at the phone by the wall

"Security apprehend Makepeace and send Teal'c to the integration room. I also want 4 marines sent to the infirmary to report to Doctor Frasier" he ordered hanging up. He expected it done now.

"Doc I want them both in the same room its safer." Jack ordered, I nodded

"And get a list of personnel you trust 100% and give them I want them in only until we are sure we have a lid on this." He said. I nodded again already whizzing through them finding it hard. I trusted all my staff and for that reason would only pick 3 that way the rest would not feel left out. It would have to be Warner as another doctor one I could trust totally, Sharon my head nurse and Julie who had been here since the beginning and had looked after Cassie on many occasions. I trusted them more than anyone and could justify them if I needed too. I wrote the names down on a scrap of paper handing it to him. He nodded

"Good brief them about Carter and Hammond don't mention the mole" he ordered leaving. I quickly went to get them together. This would have to happen now after a quick talk we were set we would nurse them in 12 hour shifts with always one of us there covering breaks. They should only be with us for 36hours anyway. My staff all nodded as I briefed the others to the fact we had a situation letting them know that only us 4 would have access. They all seemed a little put out but they were all ok about it.

"Great keep up the good work" I said hoping it was a rallying call.

I escorted General Hammond while Warner escorted Major Carter; we settled them into the isolation room. Then he and Sharon headed off to get some sleep while Julie did the observations and I gave the drugs. Hammond woke up and I gave him a brief summary of what had happened. He nodded still coughing but a lot less than he had been.

"Don't worry Sir Colonel O'Neill is handling it." I said to reassure him it worked as he relaxed. Going back to sleep he relaxed.

I sent Julie on her break while I updated notes and case files from the corner of the room from weeks back. While it was good to catch up I wished that it wasn't under these circumstances. Julie came back allowing me to get lunch with the strict rule that if anything happened she was to page me.

I eat a quick lunch returning with the message from Jack that under their interrogation techniques Makepeace had crumbled, apparently getting sent to one of the nastier planet we had visited was too much. This meant we could transfer them back Hammond woke again his 02 Sats having come up considerably and I was finally happy to discharge him so long as he popped back twice a day and reported in if anything felt wrong. He agreed leaving to check on the state of the base.

I sat back in my office deciding to go and see Sam. Now that the problem on base was resolved I knew Sg1 would be there. I was right but more surprisingly Sam was awake.

"Thanks for telling me" I said sarcastically. They all looked guilty apart from Sam, who looked greyish in colour.

"How are you feeling?" I asked checking my results and her pupils

"Tired, and my throat and hands hurt" her voice was croaky and weak so I gave her some water. She sipped it unable to use her hands,

"Guys I need you to wait outside" I ordered I needed to redress Sam's hands while she was awake to assess pain levels.

They all nodded going outside. I unwrapped Sam's hands slowly then washed them with saline and gauze. Sam winced which was good not that I was causing her pain but that she could feel it.

"Are they permanently damaged" Sam asked tears in her eyes at all the things she wouldn't be able to do if they were.

"I can't lie" I began assessing it critically, "it will take time but they should heal totally with minimal scaring. We are using the Shavadi ointment on them and they are responding well." Sam smiled believing me.

_Almost done 1 more chapter to go _


	20. Chapter 20

_Very short but hopefully wrapping together all the loose ends, thanks to everyone who have reviewed, _

Sam POV

I stood by the open wormhole watching my dad and Selmak go through the open gate it had taken a lot to get this treaty with the Tokra a lot of high up meetings the fact all my tests had come back normal and I'd saved Hammond helped a lot. When dad revealed he had cancer I had to go on the mission where I found Seroushe very ill I had automatically suggested it. They trusted us letting us all go this made the earth superiors even more trusting and now here we were with dad and Selmak my surrogate mother living in the same head. It was going to be weird but interesting time.


End file.
